Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania
by Namikaze88
Summary: After losing everything in the Elemental Nations and the countries outlawing chakra use and mark any surviving Shinobi from the Great 4th Shinobi World War as traitors that will be killed on sight, Naruto Uzumaki or now Naruto Scarlet leaves to start a new life in Fiore. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys this is just a idea that pop in my head while reading the story "Son of Titania" so hope you guys like it. Btw there is some Game of Thrones elements thrown in but no characters, houses, or any thing will appear, so don't expect Ned Stark to randomly appear. There will a few that I will mention in the story later so yeah enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail...**

* * *

><p>*Naruto PoV*<p>

Outskirts of 'Ground 0' AKA Konohagakure X759

7 years...7 bloody years it took for the 4th Great War to end. Some called the war 'The mother of all wars' others the 'Fall of the Great Shadows', I call it hell.

Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, so many other names I can list in my head and all of them the same fate.

Death.

Allow me to Introduce myself. My name is Naruto Scarlet. You might ask me 'Scarlet? Why not Uzumaki or even Namikaze?' to put it simply I'm a wanted man and as for 'Scarlet' I asked Kurama to permanently make my hair red and allow it to pass on to my children so no one makes connection to my past.

Now to the others asking why I'm a wanted man. It's very simple yet infuriating. The surviving Daimyos declared that all Shinobi be executed and all books and knowledge of Chakra be destroyed. Thus the 'Great Purge' began.

They attempted to capture me and execute me first to demoralize the resisting ninja but I in quick decisive move assassinated all the Daimyos and gave the final order to all my survivng soldiers to scatter and live their life to the fullest.

All the Villages were destroyed and pillage and all Genins executed including Konohamaru and his friends. The few survivors scatter in the winds and few started resistance groups that I quickly,thou it pained me, ended and granted them quick deaths since they refuse to listen me or reasons. And so the Shinobi Cycle of Hatred ends.

I finally finished my teacher's, Jiriaya the Toad Sage, dream and bringing forth peace in the elemental nations even thou I and Shinobis are now considered outlaws. But it is worth it even thou it is the ultimate price to pay.

So as of now I stand in the ruins of what once was my home, Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the leaves, to say my final goodbyes and pay respect to my friends as I have bought tickets for a boat to a country called Fiore located in Earthland Penninsula that branches of the main continent where mythical white walker reside, they once tried to conquer the world but was pushed back by the united nations of Earthland thousands of years ago. All that's there now is "The Wall" enchanted with powerful magical runes and the Elite Night's Watch keeping its watchfull eyes on the wall (A/N-the Night Watch of this world is Elite compared to that of Westeros so it's not a dumping ground for criminals and members are allowed to have families.) and anything beyond it as barbarian tribes and some occasional white walker group try to attack. According to the book about the continent anyways.

With a sad sigh I walk down the dirt road of what once was known as the 'Path of Sacrifice' named after the sacrifices of the ninjas that fought the Kyuubi or Kurama 25 years ago.

* * *

><p>*Naruto PoV*<p>

Harageon Town Harbor X760

"OI SCARLET WAKE YOUR GINGER ASS UP WE HAVE ARRIVED AT FIORE!" A random sailor yelled banging the door of my cabin.

"I'M AWAKE ALREADY ASSHOLE! DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES TWISTED!" I yelled back. Sighing to my self I get up form my bed and prepare to pack.

'After almost a year of traveling at sea its good to have some dry land to walk on and explore a bit.'

After packing everthing into my bag I put on my normal set of clothes (A/N- To lazy to describe so imagine Menma exempt for the mask and add in black Jounin vest underneath his fur coat and replace the sandals with black combat boots.) and prepare to leave into the deck.

"Ah Naruto-kun! I was just about to go get you." A middle age Man said. The man's name is Hanzo Fujino. He is a experienced sailor who has been at sea since he was lad during the Third Shinobi World War. He is the captain of the 'Red Dragon' the ship I am currently riding.

"Sorry for the wait captain I had to pack my stuff and get ready." I tell him sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. It is one of the few mannerism that I never lost after the war.

"Dahahaha! Don't worry about it lad! I was just gonna give you something for the help and protection you have provided the ship during our year worth travel."

"Give me something? Captain as much I appreciate it you don't have to give me anything." I'm acualy shocked and a bit touched at the kindness of the older man as I was rarely ever given any token of appreciation in my life for anything.

"Dahahaha! Don't so humble lad It's the least we can do and this something that the boys and I got when we landed in the Summer Isles."

Hanzo pulls out a long great sword still in its sheath (A/N-Imagine the Stark Ancestral Blade Ice.) from under the crate he was sitting on and hands it to me. I gingerly hold the blade and slowly pull it out of its sheath and examine the beautiful blade before me.

"This lad is a valaryian steel blade but not just the standard..no..this is mixed with chakra steel making it one of the strongest blade in the known world!"

"Captain...I..I don't know what to say but thank you...This is one of the few best things that anyone has ever given me.." some tears come down my eyes as I talk to Captain Hanzo.

Hanzo just looks at me with an fatherly smile before he whispers something that shocks me.

"Thou your destiny is fufilled back in the Elemental Nation I have a feeling that Earthland might need Naruto Uzumaki, and that blade is the right tool for the job eh?"

I look at him him in shock as he walks away before I smiled and muttered...

"Tsk...Should have known that crazy man would know who I am."

As I walk down the stairs to the harbor I look at the ship and its crew one more time as all of my 'Brothers' and my 'Father' look at me with smiles, smirked, and grins before I gave my classic 'Uzumaki Grin' and raise my fist into the air letting them know that I will never forget them for as long as I live.

With that final glance I walk towards to the town to start a new life filled with adventures and maybe I can start the family always wanted.

* * *

><p>AN- And that's a wrap folks! Please let me know what you think of this and give me advice and ideas. Flames will be ignored!

Rate,Review,Follow, and Favorite please!㈳5


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yo! This is the second chapter I'm posting for free since I got good amounts of favs and follows but please review since it will give me better motivation and faster updates for you guys. And for some of the early readers I already fixed some of the grammar mistakes I made in chapter one and added some extra stuff so you guys may want to check that out before reading this one. And now without further adieu Chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>*Naruto PoV*<p>

Harageon Town Market Place X760

I continue to walk through the busy streets since it's mid day and would occasionally look at merchant stands and buy a book or two about Fiore and Earthland since Captain Hanzo gave me generouse amount of money, which are jewels which apparently are this nations currency.

Occasionaly I would notice one or two people giving me wired looks because of how I dress maybe? And women Look at me like I'm some sort of meat. Others which mostly consist of kids look at my blade in awe.

My new valaryian steel blade ,which Captain Hanzo and his crew gifted me, that is currently strapped behind my back I decided to give a name which I decided to call 'The Stark' named after a old noble house that was murdered by another house made of back stabbing lions which I read on one of the hand books of Fiore's history.

But suddenly I stop as I smell a framiliar scent that I haven't smelled in 8 years. I decide to smell out the 'target' location and was now maneuvering through alley ways and busy streets which got people cursing at me, which frankly I don't really give a rat's ass about.

When I finally reach my 'target' location it lookes like Kami answered my prayers as in front of me is a ramen stand.

My mouth start to water, my eyes starts to sparkle, and my legs seem to move on their own as I moved towards one of the empty stools.

As I sat down the chef decided to take my order which I gladly complied. Since I am not that hungry I decidee to have a light meal, which consist of 50 XL bowls of miso ramen and another 30 XL bowls of pork ramen.

"I will see you when I visit again Arashi!" I yelled out to the chef.

He just waves at me with jewel signs for eyes while saying "Your welcome anytime Naruto!"

Belching in satisfaction I don't realize until something soft bummed into me until I heard it say 'Kya!' Which sounded strangely female.

looking down I see 'it' was a extremely gorgeous female with shoulder lenght black hair with the most beautiful pair of light brown eyes I have seen in my life.(A/N- For what she is wearing imagine Erza with the white blouse and blue skirt and boots but change the blouse to red and skirt to black.)

* * *

><p>*Kasumi Akiyama PoV* (AN- Kasumi means mist and Akiyama means autumn mountain.)

Oh kami! Oh kami! I am late! I am late! I kept yelling in my head as zoomed pass hordes of people to getto my destination.

I kept running and running untli I bumbed into something hard.

"Kya!"

'Did I just ran over a brick wall? Kami that's hurt like a bitch!'

When I looked up I felt a blush cover my face as I stare in the most handsome man I have ever seen with red spiky hair. I was immensely drawn to his beautiful sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

As blue met brown, Naruto and Kasumi continued to stare with each other for another few seconds until both snap out of their dazes slightly blushing.

Naruto reaches down and helps her up.

"I'm so sorry I was in deep taught that I didn't notice you running..."

"Oh no! It's fine It was my own fault for not watching where I was going and recklessly running into a busy street." Kasumi says dramatically with her eyes close and one fist shaking.

'er...' Naruto taught with a sweat drop.

"As punishment...please hit me!" Kasumi says with fire in her eyes.

"ahh...look..uhm?"

"Kasumi Akiyama and you?"

"Naruto Scarlet, pleasure to meet you Kasumi-san."

"Likewise Naruto-san, but I couldn't help but notice that you have a sword there behind you, which means your a swordsman are you not?"

Naruto just blinked before replying.

"Why yes I am and this is my personal blade, 'The Stark'." as he pulls or the blade to show Kasumi.

Kasumi stares in awe before narrowing her eyes and using her magic which caused her whole body to glow in a bright white light completely forgetting why she was running in the firsts place.

Naruto covers his eyes for few seconds and when the bright light fades away he looks back Kasumi and what he saw nearly made his jaw drop. (A/N- Remeber he may have read about magic in books but he never saw it in action.)

Kasumi was now wearing a armor over her blouse And sword in one hand.(A/N-imagine Erza's armor after time skip with just lighter color of gray.)

"Naruto-san I can sense your a great fighter and so as a fellow swordsman I challenge you!" Kasumi declared.

'Now that's my type of woman.' Naruto thought with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree more with you kit." A deep booming voice within his mind says.

'Kurama? Where the hell have been for the last year?'

"Sleeping." Kurama says nonchalantly.

sweat dropping doen his head

'Only you Kurama...' Naruto said with a slight smile having miss The over grown fur ball's sarcastic voice.

"Kasumi-san let's fight outside so we don't cause any damage or hurt anyone."

"Sure Follow there's a clearing here on a nearby forest."

it took a few minutes but they finally reached their destination.

"You ready Naruto-san?"

"As ready as I ever be."

The stare at each other a few more seconds before charging in a show of speed.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank You! ㈳2


	3. Chapter 3

**The A/N- Yo guys! Thanks to all those who gave me positive reviews and the people who followed and added this story to their favorites. Now Remeber if anyone has any questions just message me and I will answer you the best I can. And now with further adieu Chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

Forest Clearing outside Harageon Town X760

Naruto and Kasumi stare at each other with narrowed eyes before in a blur of speed charged at each other with swords drawn.

*Clang*

When they clashed it produced a powerful shockwave that destroyed nearby trees. (A/N-Oh and I forgot to mention Kasumi is a S-Class Mage and the original 'Titania' before Erza)

Naruto smirks before lowering his face a bit and whispering,

"Heh...Not bad Kasumi-_chan..."_

Kasumi blushes at the affectionate suffix.

"...but your gonna have to try a little harder!"

Channeling chakra into his arms he pushed Kasumi back little by little.

'Damn him, he is strong...I can't even switch Armor.' (A/N she will only have 3 Armors the same as Erza, the heaven wheels, lightning empress armor, and black wing armor)

As she struggles a devious idea from in her head. She brings the clashing blades lower so she can move here face closer to his and she whispers,

"My my I like it when guys play rough with me Na-ru-to-_kun..._"

Naruto blushes heavily and his mind working overtime and trying with all his might to keep the blood from pouring out of his nose.

While distracted she pushes him away and immediately switch armor with another bright light. Once the light disappears she looked like a silver angel in Naruto 's opinion. (A/N-You all should know what the Heaven's Wheels Armor look like.)

"Hahahaha! She got you there kit!" Kurama says.

'Shut up you Baka fox!' Naruto replies irrtatingly.

"Allow me reintroduce my self Naruto-san. My name is Kasumi Akiyama the Titania of Fiore and a S-Class wandering Mage."

When she says that a spell seal appears beneath her in a multiple bright light more than 200 swords appear.

"*whistles* Impresive but do you really think that many blade can catch me? After all I was known as the 'Yellow Flash' back in my home land for a reason."

"'Yellow Flash' huh? Well let's see how fast you are! **Dance my Blades**!"

10 sword suddenly danced around her before pointing and charging at Naruto.

Acting quickly he draws put 6 pronged kunais, three in each hand, and throw them in different directions.

Kasumi seeing this rose a eyebrow before her eyes widened when he literaly disappeared in a yellow flash. Her blades all impaled a poor tree instead.

Flashing on a tree he sudden got a idea to get back at her,

'This one is for you Kakashi-Sensei.'

grinning madly internally while pulling out a certain orange book he says to her,

"Hmm that...could have killed me."

Kasumi looks to her right and immediately grows a tick mark on her forehead when she sees him sitting on a tree branch reading a orange book and not even looking at her.

"You...You are underestimating me aren't you!?" Kasumi yelled commicaly with her eyes turning white and her teeth somehow got sharper.

Naruto just looks at her with a lazy look and says with a mental smirk,

"Hmm did you say something?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Heaven<p>

a certain silver haired Jounin who is sitting on a cloud reading his favorite 'literature' suddenly froze before crying tears of joy.

"Naruto finally has been converted in the ways of the cool and hip!"

while Obito, Rin, and Minato all look at him strangely with sweat drops behind their backs.

* * *

><p>Back at the forest clearing<p>

Kasumi looks at him eye brows twitching violently and mulitple tick marks appearing on her head before she finally loses her cool.

"You...You BASTARD! DIE! **Blumenblatt**!"

She charges forward him with multiple blades ready to cut in to pieces.

"Hehehe you sure do know how to piss them off."

'Pst..please she calls herself S-Class yet she is angered easily and now that she is angry...'

"She is more wild and you're able to predict her moves." Kurama finished for him.

He kept dodging and evading her attacks as just as he predicted her moves are wild and he is able to easily see her next move. Deciding to end the spar once and for all he Kicks her away and jumps back several meters.

Wincing at the pain in her stomach,she ignores and and charges at her opponent.

As she got closer he went through multiple hand signs And taking a deep breath,

"**Wind Release: Pressurized Slicing Wind**!" (A/N- I'm gonna be putting jutsu names in English only because it's a hassle looking for the proper Japanese translation and Google Translate isn't really reliable either. So if you have a problem don't read the story.)

He releases a wide pressurized wind wave from his mouth that instantly blast away Kasumi and her blades. He only added some cutting power that won't kill her. (A/N- A S-Class Mage is the equivalent of a High A-Class Ninja so Naruto is obviously much stronger than her since he is a SS-Class without using Kurama's Chakra.)

"Ahhhhh!" Kasumi screams as she is push away and hitting the ground with a strong force leaving a small crater.

She gets up slowly with one eye close due to the pain and inspects her armor only to be shocked at the horrible stae it was in. Pieces where missing and many of her blades she has cuts everywhere on her body.

'That must have been a chakra attack that I've read about. If he can do that he must have come from the Elemental Nations.'

"*cough*S-So you must have come from the Elemental Nations correct?"

Naruto rises his eye brow before replying,

"Yeah...I came from there..."

Kasumi saw pain and sorrow from his eyes at the mention of his homeland, feeling guilty,

"Ah..how bout we have lunch since you defeated me. My treat."

Naruto smiles at her, "Sure that sounds nice."

After he heals her with with his limited knowledge of medical techniques they walk back towards the town.

It was relatively quite walk as Naruto and Kasumi have small talks talking about their fighting styles, magic techniques and his chakra ones.

* * *

><p>Harageon Town Market District, 6 PM<p>

"So Kasumi why where you in a hurry a while ago?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh that? Well you see I heard rumors that there was a baker here who makes the best strawberry cheese cake and for a limited time only as he was a moving baker so I...er decided to rush to make it in time..hehehe"

"Hahaha that sounds like some thing I would do if it were ramen."

"You don't say?" Kurama says saracasticly.

'Fuck of fox!'

Anyargument they may have had was stopped by Kasumi's voice,

"Oh look were here!"

"Mark's Steak House huh?"

"Yup! Let's go inside!"

The place was relatively plain and simple and he could smell delicious aroma of the food they serve. They walk towards a booth and wait for the waiter to take their orders.

"Hello ma'am, sir! May I take your order please?" A waiter asked.

"Ah sure can please have some steak? (A/N-I'm not american so I wouldn't know what the hell type of steak there are.) along with a side dish of mushed potato and some ice tea. Oh! Almost forgot please bring me a plate of strawberry cheese cake as appetizer." Kasumi tells the waiter.

"Okay, and you sir?"

"I will also have some steak and the same side dish she is having along with ice tea. I will have some clam chowder as appetizer." Naruto tells the waiter.

"All right I will be right back with your order."

"So Ah Naruto?" Kasumi says trying to start a conversation.

"hmm?"

"When did you arrive here in Fiore?"

"Today, I have been at sea for almost a year getting here from the Elemental Nations."

"Ah ok.."

"What about you Kasumi? If I heard you correctly when we were sparring, you said you are a S-Class wandering mage?"

"Yeah...?"

"Why aren't you in a guild?"

"Oh I just wanted to go and be free for a while before joining any guild. But I have decided to join Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail huh? Heard it is a very rowdy place especially with their...talents...when it comes overdoing things."

"hahaha yeah..but I think I will fit right in."

"Yeah..."

"What you Naruto? Why don't we both join?"

"Eh? I'm not even a mage."

"You have chakra! And you're not a ninja anymore! Please join with me!"

She gave him her best puppy dog face. She didn't really know why but there is something about the guy she is being attracted to him.

'And he is really hot' she thought with a blush.

Naruto tried his best to resist the cute pout on Kasumi's face and Kurama laughing his ass off wasn't helping either. Bu he eventually relented and told her,

"Fine we will join together..." His head was down in defeat.

"Yeah! Can't wait till tomorrow."

Their food arrived 20 minutes later and they enjoyed their meals laughing and talking.

Kurama in Naruto's mindscape is simply laying down smiling at his friend.

'Despite everything that happened to you back in the Elemental Nations you have endured it all and kept moving forward with no regrets with a smile on your face, and that girl...you might not see it but I do. Naruto Uzu..No Scarlet and Kasumi Akiyama you two are bound by the red thread of fate...heh Kushina, Minato look at your kid now...' Kurama just smiled as the two continued to laugh completely unaware of the bijuu's thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN- And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading. The Introduction Arc is now compete. So if you have any questions please let me know and I will answer it. And remember to review as it gives me motivation. Flames will be ignored!

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)

OMAKE: The Cycle Continues (There will be some spoilers here for the future chapters I write!)

Fairy Tail Guild Hall X780

"Your gonna die tin can!" Mirajane Strauss yelled (A/N-You should know what she looked like when she was a kid.) at her 'eternal' rival.

"I don't think so old hag!" Erza Scarlet yelled back. (A/N-Again you people should know what she also looked like when she was younger.)

They both clashed as everyone panickes and try to get away from the 'Fallout Zone'

Inside Erza's mindscape

Kurama just watched the whole thing amused.

"It seems that the cycle continues old friend, just as with Kushina to Mikoto, You to Sasuke, and now your brat to this Mira girl."

The bijuu king shute his connections with Erza and goes back to sleep.

End. (Erza doesn't know Kurama is within her btw!)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Yo! and welcome back! Now last chapter I stated that it is the end of the Introduction Arc and we now enter the Fairy Tail Arc. Naruto and Kasumi are the main characters of this story just to clarify and I am gonna be introducing Gildarts and will be meeting them this chapter and he will be joining Fairy Tail with them as I have no idea when he did join. And so thanks to all who reviewed,followed, and added this story to their favorites. Btw this chapter will will be longer than the usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

Harageon Town Hotel, The next day X760

Naruto woke up feeling a lot better than he has in the last 8 years. Sighing to himself he went to take a shower and after that pack his stuff. After coming out he put on his normal clothes and started packing.

Packing took 10 minutes overall and when he was done, he puts on his jacket and strapped on the Stark behind him still on its sheath before overlapping it with his rucksack.

As he made his way to the lobby, he couldn't help but think of the time he spent with Kasumi the night before. There was something about the girl that attracted him towards her and it didn't help that she reminded him slightly of his mother Kushina. Just thinking of her brought a smile to his face.

"Awe the young Kit is in love!" it was rather nice and quiet until a certain fox interrupted his thoughts.

'Asshole fox' he muttered to himself while Kurama laughed his ass off.

When he made it to the lobby he began to look for the black haired beauty and he wasn't so surprised to find her in the hotel restaurant eating strawberry cheese cake.

He went up to her greeting her, "Morning Kasumi..." He says while taking a seat next to her.

"Morning Naruto!" She chirps happily while taking another bite of her cake.

"So what's the plan? Do we make our to Magnolia Town right away?" He asked her while ordering some pancakes and coffee from the waitress.

"Yup! We will be going to the Train Station and buying tickets for a train towards Magnolia Town Station.

"Ok then we'll lets finish our food and we can be on our way." He tells her while she nodded.

* * *

><p>Harageon Town Train Station<p>

The two made their way towards the train station and brought tickets for the next train which would arrive soon.

'Trains huh...I haven't seen one in a while and it was almost 10 years ago that and the last one I saw tried to run me over and almost killed me in the Land of Snow.' Naruto thought with nostolgia and slight pain thinking about Team 7 Which he quickly hid away so Kasumi wouldn't notice.

Unknown to him Kasumi did notice, 'I don't know what happened in your past Naruto but I find out and I help you and help you heal...Naruto-kun.' Kasumi overnight grew a slight crush on the red head.

Finally reaching the proper station, they both sit down and wait for the train. And it was relatively quite as not many people looked like is riding to Magnolia.

*Crash*

It was quiet until a oranged haired man about Naruto's age came crashing through the wall. He was wearing a plain white shirt,black pants, black boots, and a long black cloak covering his whole body except for his head. Behind him is rucksack like Naruto.

"hehehee...uhm oops? Sorry I don't really have great control over my magic." The man said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Everyone including Naruto and Kasumi sweat dropped.

Looking around the the only sit available is the spot next to a spiky haired man with a sword. Taking a sit he decided to start a conversation.

"Gildarts Clive." He introduces himself while extending his hands towards the red haired man and his beautiful friend.

"Naruto Scarlet, a pleasure Gildarts-san." Naruto says shaking the man's hands.

"Kasumi Akiyama, nice to meet you Gildarts-san." Kasumi says also shaking the man's hands.

"Sorry for asking but are you both joining Fairy Tail? Cause I'm joining also, I mean I know who you are but I Haven't seen or heard of you Naruto-san."

"Hahaha don't worry about it, and yes we are joining Fairy Tail. The reason you Haven't heard of me is because I'm not from here I came all the from the Elemental Nations."

With widen eyes Gildarts asked him,"Oh? The Elemental Nations? So your ex-Shinobi?"

"Yup."

"What was your rank? I studied a little bit about you ninjas and your villages."

'hmm it seems news of the fall of the Shinobi hasn't reached Earthland yet.' "I was the 6th Hokage." (A/N-Tsunade died sometime during the war, don't worry I will make a separate story about Naruto's time during the war and the purge to those who wants to know.)

Eyes widening again and his jaws dropped and he stuttered, "Y-y-you w-ere t-the mo-most po-powerful ninja a-and l-leader of the m-most powerful Ni-ninja v-village in the Elemental N-Nations?"

Kasumi was also shocked as she also read that Konohagakure is the most powerful Ninja village in the Elemental Nations and has won 3 world wars.

Naruto just nodded with smile feeling proud that news and power of his old village has reached the ears of the people of Earthland. But also feeling slightly down at the reminder.

Finally getting over his shock, "What happened? Why did you leave?"

"...I don't really want to talk about it...I'm sorry." Naruto said his red hair shadowing his eyes.

Gildarts seeing he has crossed the line apologized,"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

Naruto just gave him a slight smile, "It's fine you didn't know."

He felt someone grab and squeez his hand and looked to see it was Kasumi smiling at him telling him it was okay. He smiled back as she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm to comfort him. (A/N- There won't be romance right away this is just a friend comforting another friend.)

Gildarts just watched with a slight smile remembering his promise to his fiancé, Cornelia.

It was quite after that as the three of them made small talk to get each other better as they are future comrades until the heard a train whistle in th distance heading towards their station which means their train I on the way.

"Hey Gildarts, why don't you join us?" Naruto asked while Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"Eh sure why not."

As they boarded the train they make their way towards their booth. When they reached it Naruto immediately closes the door and places a paper with a seal on it. He then puts his hand togethere in ram seal muttering,

"**Fuinjutsu:Sairen...**"(Sealing Arts: Silence) (A/N-Finally found a site for proper translation.)

The two other people in the booth watch in awe as the whole place glowed blue.

"That should keep others outside from hearing our conversation." Turning towards Gildarts and Kasumi,

"I'm pretty sure you two felt malice of dark magic when when we entered, right?" Naruto asked them with slight authority causing them to sit up straighter. (A/N-Hey he was a military commander during the war, what do you expect?)

Kurama within his mind smirks and thought himself,'Heh, kit still speaking like a commander."

"Aye, it was faint but it's still there. Do we make a move?" Gildarts tells him while Kasumi nods Yes.

"No, we watch what they are after first, let them make the first move. Once we know what their after then we strike."

"Naruto, what of they use hostages?" Kasumi asked.

Naruto's hardened remembering the Fire Daimyo using innocent academy students as hostages to draw him out, "If they use hostages I will take care of them silently."

Gildarts and Kasumi flinched at the hard look but nodded in affirmative.

'Damn something bad must have happened on one of his missions for him to react like that.' The Orange head thought.

'Naruto...' Kasumi thought in concern.

Naruto seeing Kasumi's concern look gives her a small smile letting her know he is alright before putting his hand togethere in a ram seal again muttering,

"Kai!"(Release)

He sits down and looks outside the window as the train started moving while they were having their conversation.

For 30 minutes the three mages sat down in silence preparing for the dark wizards to make a move. While they were sitted Naruto has his eyes close going into Sage Mode to feel how much enemies they were facing. Turning of Sage Mode he opens his eyes and looks at his companions.

"Were facing five dark mages, 1 of them are High A-Class and the others low C-Rank and the last low S-Class."

"Ninja or Mage standard?" Kasumi asked.

"Mage." Naruto simply replies.

"This shouldn't be a problem right Naruto?" Gildarts asked.

"Nope. And hopefully we can finish this battle without causing too much destruction."

The Two of them just nodded.

They waited another 30 minutes before they felt them move.

"Their on the move." Naruto informs his companions standing up.

They nodded as Naruto opens the door of their booth With both following him.

* * *

><p>Luggage Train Cabin<p>

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?!"

"I swear I-I-I don't know where it is!" The poor train conductor begs the monster of a man holding by the scruff of his shirt.

The man holding the conductor was a tall guy of about 6'2 wearing black tank top, grey pants and black ninja tabis! he is also wearing a silver necklace that has a circle with a triangle in the middle of it. He has silver almost white hair and is carrying a red triple bladed scyth. This man is non other than Hidan the Immortal, ex-ninja and ex-Akatsuki member.

"That's it's I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" just as he was about to finish off the conductor someone kicked him away.

"Who the he...ll...YOU!" He screamed in fear.

In front of him is the destroyer of the Akatsuki, the Sixth Hokage, Nidaime Commander of the Allied Shinobi Force, and murderer of the Elemental Lords. Naruto Uzumaki even if he has red hair now he will never forget his chakra signature.

"Still alive Hidan? Kasumi, Gildarts take care of these trash I will handle this one as he deserves to die, and for the others keep them alive for the reward." Naruto orders his friends.

They nodded and prepared to battle. Naruto flashes to where Hidan is as he marked him when he kicked him and performed body flicker technique to the roof of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Kasumi vs the three C-Class mages<p>

"It's...it's The Titania!" One of them yells in fear. While his two friends scared stand their ground.

"Oh? I'm flattered as for your reward I will not hurt you. Too bad."

"HOW IS THAT BETTER?" Dark Mage # 2 Yells commicaly.

**"Kansō:Raitei no yoroi!" **(Requip: Lightning Empress Armor)The bright light blinded the three mages temporaril.

When it was done the three look at thsir opponent which caused steam to fly out of their noses as Kasumi stood in front of them in her new armor. (A/N- Do I really need to describe it? You all should k ow what it looks like.)

Without giving the three time to recover Kasumi attacks,

"**Raitoningu Saikurotoron**!" (Lightning Cyclotron) As several lightning beams fired from her spear electrocute the three poor mages.

"Oops may have been a little hard." She giggled to herself.

"D-Devil..." The last mage says to her before he beacome unconscious.

* * *

><p>Gildarts vs A-Class Mage<p>

"Before we start can have the name of my opponent?" Gildarts asked the black haired man in front of him.

"Well since I will defeate you either way why not? My name is Tōketsu Milkovich." The now identendtified Tōketsu says. (A/N- Those curious yes this is Ultear's father who will play no important role except for the bastard that left his family. Tōketsu means Freeze.)

"Well then Tōketsu-san my name is Gildarts Clive and aren't you overconfident?"

"Yes I'm confident I can defeat you Clive-san. Now enough talk let's dance!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Hell<p>

Madara Uchiha suddenly stopped what he was doing. (plotting to take over hell)

"I suddenly have the urge to kill someone. Someone stole my battle line."

* * *

><p>Back with Gildarts and Tōketsu<p>

"**Ice-Make:Surudoi Yari**!" (Sharp Spear) Tōketsu attacks Gildarts with multiple sharp spears coming out of his hand.

Gildarts blocks it all with one word, "**Disassemble**!"

and all of the spears suddenly began to separate by net-like patterns and falling to the ground.

"W-What the hell." Tōketsu yells shocked.

"Any magic like your is useless against my Disassmble Magic for anything I touch wethers it is tangible or not will literaly Disassmble."

"Grr...I will show you! **Ice-Make:Furōzun Gantoretto**!" (Frozen Gauntlet) Tōketsu's fist turn into a larg gauntlet and charges at Gildaets with a battle cry.

Gildarts just smirks and white magic aura suddenly appear in his fist, he charges and yell,"**Crash**!"

It was a semi-big explosion that sent a few bags flying but not enough to damage the cart itself As smoke fill the cabin.

When the smoke clears Gildarts stands victorious over a unconscious Tōketsu.

"Heh this is a first, minimal damage."

"Really?"

Gildarts Turns to see Kasumi in normal armor walking towards him he just grinns,"Hell yeah, but I'll say Naruto makes one of a leader neh?

"He sure does..." Kasumi sayas with a fond smile.

Gildarts's grin suddenly got bigger,"You Liiiiikeeee him!"

Kasumi blushes and glares at Gildarts, as purple aura suddenly engulfed her and her eyes turn white as she cracks her knuckles and began to walk over a whimpering and cowering Gildarts.

"M-m-mercy?"

All He got was a evil smile that would make Madara run In fear.

Gildarts's girlish scream was heard all over the train.

* * *

><p>Train Cart Roof, Naruto vs Hidan<p>

Hidan and Naruto stare off at each other before Naruto smirks,

"So the Daimyo's dog still lives, you just couldn't stop and lay low after you survived your encounter with Team 10, but no you had to butcher more of my soldiers, my comrades, my best friend. And now I found you here causing trouble. Tsk,tsk your such a disobediant dog."

"You fucker!" Hidan yelled furiously

"Whatever you say Daimyo's pet." Naruto shot back.

"Ahaaaaaa!" Hidan screamed in fury as he charges towards Naruto in pure anger.

"Tsk...you're not as strong as you once were Hidan. Allow me to end you of your miserable existence!"

Removing Stark from his back he clashed it against Hidan's scyth and they continued to dance but obviously Naruto is winning as Hidan is still blind with rage and anger not realizing he wasn't immortal anymore and cuts will affect him.

Hidan was already slowing down until he realized why as his body was filled with cuts and he could die of blood lost, but he didn't care if he was going to die he is going to take Naruto with him.

"Die!" Hidan screamed as he charges towards Naruto.

Naruto evades the attack and kicks Hidan in the solar plexus making him scream in pain. Naruto then crosses his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

A lone come stood beside him as they both went through different sets of hand signs.

The clone yelled, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Justu**!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)

While the original yelled,"**Fūton: Daitoppa**!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Forming a collaboration attack. Hidan stares in horror as he won't be able to move in time and he wasn't immortal anymore. As the fires consume him he yelled in pure pain until he stopped indicating he was dead.

Meeting back with Gildarts, who looked like was mutilated and sewed back togethere, and Kasumi he told them that the fool was dead and to hold on to the others until they arrive to Magnolia Town.

* * *

><p>Magnolia Town Train Station<p>

"Thank you Naruto, Kasumi, and Gildarts for taking these men in. And Naruto here's the bounty for Hidan 'The Zealot'." A rune knight captain says.

"Thank you captain, have a good day." Naruto replies with Gildarts and Kasumi saying the same thing.

The group of three make their way towards the Fairy Tail Guild building until they made it at the entrance.

"Gildarts, Kasumi are you ready?"

Gildarts grinns and pats him on the back,"As ready as I ever been brother."

Kasumi just smiles and nods in affirmative.

With that said and done the three friends walk towards the guild doors where their new adventures are about to begin.

* * *

><p>And cut! Thanks for reading today's chapter and I do hope you guys enjoyed it. Here's a Omake for you guys.<p>

Omake #2: A Mother's Gift

Fairy Taile Guild Hall X776 Late night

Currently Makarov Dreyar, Gildarts Clive, and Erza Scarlet are currently talking about Erza's recent dreams Of a certain fox.

"Are you certain Erza-chan that this dream of your is not just what it is? A dream?" Makarove says to Erza.

"Maybes it's your right. It's just a dream." Erza says with some doubts in her voice.

"Master's right you know, I mean I know a guy who used to talk about having a fox his name was Nar-oof" Gildarts was cut off when the master was 'stretching' accidentally hit Gildarts in the stomach.

The 11 years old Erza looks at them confuse but doesn't question it.

'Nar? Could he mean Naruto...Oh right he doesn't have a last name. But what could the Wind God of Fairy Tail have anything to do with that big nine-tail fox in my dream?'

'Baka orange head human.' Kurama thought from within little Erza's mindscape.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, curious to see who it was Makarov went to open it while Gildarts stood protectively in front of his god-daughter. Much to their surprise it was a delivery man.

"Package for one Erza Scarlet from K.A.S that's all I know sorry."

"Okay thanks." As she signs the board and takes the large crate,impressive for her age,and sets it down in the center of the guild while Makarov and Gildarts smiled knowingly who exactly this KAS is as she gave this package to someone she trusted and she tasked them with sending this package on a certain date before she died.

When Erza opened the crate she was shocked, inside was the 3 Armors she always wanted. The Heaven's Wheel Armor, The Lightning Empress Armor, and the Black Flight Armor.

"Gildarts-ojisan! Master look!" Erza shouted excitedly while silently thanking this KAS person.'Whoever you are KAS thank you, but why do I feel so warm and the Armors feel they belong to someone familiar,but who...?'

Gildarts, Makarov, and Kurama smiled sadly and sending silent prayers to their two old friends.

'Rest in peace Naruto, Kasumi, we'll take care of your legacy...It's a promise of lifetime...heh, or something along those lines right Naruto?' Gildarts silently told his brother and sister in all but blood.

End!

Hoope you guys enjoyed the Omake! There will be more in the future!

So please Review for it gives me more motivation,fav and follow! ㈳2


	5. Omake Chapter

**A/N- Yo! First of all thanks to all that gave me positive reviews, and it really made me happy to see that the amount of people following and favorited this story has reached 100+. For now I'm still working on chapter 5, so instead I'm going to give a Omake. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto **

**Omake #3: The Stranger.**

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

Magnolia Town Park X777 (A/N Several months before Natsu arrives.)

A 12 years old Erza Scarlet is currently walking back to her house left behind by her parents, she has no idea who they are as Master Makarov and and her guardian Gildarts says that they will tell her when the time is right. And she is still trying to figure out who this KAS person he/she sent her a package of the three Armors she always wanted.

She's currently walking back home after the guild threw her a surprise birthday party. Everyone was having fun until Macao and Wakaba started to argue over a woman,cone thing led to another and the whole guild soon got into a brawl. Seeing it was late she decided to go home and take the more scenic route to enjoy the night life of the town.

A group of family caught her attention.

"Higher daddy! Hahaha higher!" A little girl about 3 years younger than her said From atop her father's shoulders.

"As you wish princess!" The father said complying.

"Come on you two, we have to get home soon or we won't have your favorite food for dinner." The mother said as they pass Erza.

Erza watched them walk away and couldn't help but feel lonely. Sure she has the guild and Gildarts who is like a father to her. But it still couldn't fill the void in her hearts of not having a real father playing with her, protecting her and a mother to cook what she wants and comfort her if she gets hurt.

She sat down in a bench. tears streaming down her face.

'I wish I Could meet one of them...' Unknown to her a wishing star passed by.

"And what's got you down miss?" A man's voice ask her.

Erza looks ups surprise to see a red spiky haired man. He wore a black shirt, with a black high collar vest with many pockets in the front, and a jacket with fur in the neck area Along with black pants and black combat boots.

"Oh it's nothing sir..."

"Uzumaki, call me Uzumaki." As the man sat down next to her.

'How? Genjutsu? Illusion magic? How is this possible?!' Kurama said within Erza's mind.

"Uzumaki-san...it's nothing...it's just I want to know if my parents truly cared about me."

Uzumaki looked away for a minute with a sad face before turning back to her with a sad smile,

"I'm Sure they loved you very much..."

Erza smiled, "Yeah your right! I should have never doubted them, but it's just that I want to know what being love by a mother and father feels like."

Uzumaki look at her with pain clear in his eyes and looked like he was having a inner struggle.

"...If...If you could see them now what would you tell them?"

Erza looked up the sky before smiling,

"I would tell them that I love them very much and miss them,thou I don't know what they looked like...I know they loved me very much. I will tell them that I don't blame them, for leaving me and promise them that will live my life to the fullest!"

Uzumaki looked at her with wide eyes before they soften as tears came out of his eyes, he ruffles her hair before saying,

"Thank you Erza and happy birthday..."

Erza annoyed with the stranger ruffling her hair looked up to ask him how he knew her name and it was her birthday today only to see the spot on the bench empty of anyone except the a note and a necklace with a beautiful green gem on it.

"We're sorry...N. and K.A.S" The note says.

Confused Erza shrugs, takes the necklace and putting it around her neck.

She walks back home much happier than before its as if someone granted her wish.

'hehehe it seems Kami granted her wish...it's nice to see him again after 12 years.' Kurama thought before falling asleep.

On a nearby tree Uzumaki or Naruto Scarlet watch his daughter walk home with a smile and tears going down his face. "Thank you kami for giving me a chance to see her again." His body starts turn into light particles before he completely disappears back to Heaven.

* * *

><p>and cut! Thank you for reading this and I promise you a new chapter will be coming soon!<p>

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! ㈳5


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello and welcome back. Thanks to all who reviewed with positive comments and especially the ones who criticized me, thats what I've been looking for from some of the readers, someone who will tell me my mistakes and because of that I can improve the story better. So again thank you, especially Gunslayer12, Emperor of Pandemonium, and morgaroth. And to answer many of the questions, yes Naruto and Kasum I will die in the future. I was pretty sure the Omake conforms that. So anyways without further adieu Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia Town X760

Makarov Dreyar, Third Master of Fairy Tail and the 5th Wizard Saint, is currenly rubbing his head in frustration as he just had yet another argument with his son, Ivan.

He just couldn't understand that boy, he is a S-Class Mage, has a loving wife, and the admiration of the guild, yet he doesn't want any of it and disregards them in order to pursue the 3 great magic of Fairy Tail and possibly the darkest secret of Fairy Tail as he has caught him sneaking around his office.

He sighs before taking another sip of beer.

Currently the guild was in its normal state...well at least normal to them is like brawling with each other and causing damage that HE had to pay.

He suddenly felt three powerful presence heading towards their door. Two magic and one he hasn't felt in years, chakra.

'Hmm must be people wanting to join.' Makarov idly thought.

The three who entered was two males and one female.

The first male has orange hair. He is wearing a plain white shirt, black pants with black combat boots, he is also wearing black cloak with high collar that covers almost all his body except his head.

The second male has red spiky hair with two bangs that drop slightly below his jaw line (1). He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a black vest with high collar that had many pockets in the front, he is also wearing black pants with a black utility belt that has many pockets for putting weapons and also black combat boots. Covering his body was a long black jacket with white fur around his neck area. There is also a large great sword behind him still in its sheath.

Then finally the woman who has shoulder length black hair. She wears black tight t-shirt that shows off her impressive bust with a light grey armor over it (2). Below she wears black knee length skirt with dark brown boots.

The small master went over them to greet them,

"Hello there! Welcome to Fairy Tail, my name is Makarov Dreyar master of this guild, how may I help you?"

The red spiky haired man answered,

"Ah hello there, my name is Naruto Scarlet and these guys are my friends, Gildarts Clive.."

"Yo!" Gildarts greeted with a grin.

"..and Kasumi Akiyama..."

"Hello there!" Kasumi greets happily.

"...We would like to join Fairy Tail if we can."

Makarov simply grins and replies,

"We'll of coarse you guys can! It's not everyday three powerful mages want to join us, especially one who uses Chakra."

"Ah, so you can sense my chakra? That's very impressive old man."

Kasumi slaps Naruto behind his head,

"Baka! Show some respect! I'm so sorry master."

Makarov simply laughs it off,

"Hahahaha! It's fine the other brats here call me 'jiji' rather than master anyways!"

The three simply smiles but sweat drops almost immediately when they noticed that the guild was in a giant brawl.

"Uhh..Is this normal old man?" Gildarts asked.

"Why yes it is." Makarov answers nonchalantly before turning to them,

"Now let's go to the bar over there to get your tattoos."

"Tattoos?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes! You see.." He pull up his shirt to show the three his Fairy Tail tattoo, "...These tatoos will never be washed away or fade as long as your a member of Fairy Tail. It automatically disappears when you leave the guild or, kami forbid, die."

The three nods in understanding.

"Lisa! We have new members! Can you please get the guild stamp!"

"Sure master!" A female voice responded from the back.

A few minutes later a beautiful blue eyed white haired beauty came out from the back. She wore black tight tank top that showed her very impressive bust that rivaled Kasumi's with a black leather jacket over it. She also wore a purple mini skirt along with black boots.

"Naruto, Gildarts, Kasumi, meet Lisa Strauss, she came here a month before you guys."

Lisa smiles and then she saw Naruto, she suddenly grew a sultry smile,

"Why hello there handsome, you must be Naruto, right? Why don't I give you a _private _tour of the guild." While she wraps her arms around Naruto's arm and making him feel her breast.

'Must. Not. Look. Down.' He keeps chanting while blood was slowly going down his nose, as Lisa was giving him a VERY generous view of her bust

Gildarts and Makarov snicker but suddenly became pale as a ghost when they noticed Kasumi who's eye brows were twitching badly and dark purple aura coming off her.

'This...This WHORE!' Kasumi screams in her thoughts in fury.

She suddenly requips her normal top off and switching it with her red tight blouse,and then grabs, Naruto's other arm making him feel her bust.

'Why kami why?' Naruto tbought as anime tears start comming out of his eyes.

Gildarts and Makarov sulks in the corner muttering 'Lucky bastard' while drawing circles in the ground.

"NO!..I mean I will go with him, besides I bet I can _show _things better than a old hat like you."

Lisa grows a tick mark, "What was that tin can? You think YOU can show him a better time? Well prove it! Let's see who the better kisser is! I will go first!"

She grabs Naruto's face and kisses him, while using her tongue.

Makarov, Gildarts, and the rest of the guild who finished fighting and decided to watch the newcomers, jaws drop to the ground.

Kurama who was waking up links up with Naruto,

"What's going on...Oh good Kami."

'...' Naruto's brain was in mental shut down as his brain tries comprehend what is happening.

Kasumi growls and without thinking takes away Naruto's face from Lisa and kisses it also using her tongue.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kurama is laughing his ass off as he watches his container's unfortunate situation.

Kasumi and Lisa look at each other with sparks coming out of their eyes before turning to Naruto and demanding,

"Who's kiss was better!" They both said at the same time.

Naruto look at both girls before flying back with a nose bleed.

"Naruto-Kun!" They both yell before looking at each other growling and ready to brawl.

"OKAY!" Makarov interrupts the two before any real damage is done.

"Let's wait for Naruto to wake up so we can put the guild tattoos on you guys."

Everyone nodded as Gildarts put Naruto on a nearby couch with Kasumi sitting down next to him putting his head on her lap.

She was stroking his red hair, When what she did suddenly came to her full force.

'KYAAA! Oh kami I kissed him, oh kami! Oh kami!' She thought with a full face blush.

Gildarts who is nearby smirked but kept quiet as he didn't want to get beat up again.

A few minutes later Naruto woke up rubbing his forehead,

" Oh kami what the hell..." He suddenly remembered what happened to him and blushed.

"K-K-Kasumi-chan..."

"Kya! N-Naruto-kun, I-I didn't mean t-to k-kiss you."

"O-oh no I-it's fine."

a clearing of throat from Makarov broke them out of their conversation,

"If you two love birds are done..."

They both blushed much the old man's amusement,

"...We can put the guild marks on you and we can finally celebrate!"

Gidarts had his mark in black on his left pectoral.

Kasumi had hers in red on her left arm.

Naruto had his in orange on his right hand.

"Now, let us welcome our new family members! LET'S PARTY!" Makarov announced as everyone cheered.

Everyone was having a good time, Lisa and Kasumi arguing over something, Gildarts flirting with every girl he sees., and Naruto simply sitting on the bar watching everyone with a smile on his face remembering his old friends back in the Elemental Nations.

'I haven't had this much fun in years...before the war.'

"Kit...You gotta let go of the past, you have new friends and family now. Do you thing your old friends will be happy seeing you sulking?" Kurama told him.

'*sigh* I guess your right...

Naruto gets up the stool and heads over the party.

'Naruto you have got to let go of the past...Kasumi you're the only one since the Hyuuga girl that has been able to get close to his heart.' Kurama thought.

* * *

><p>3 Months later...<p>

"ugh...I can't believe that mission was just an prank." Ksaumi whines while pouting.

"I'm just as distraught as you are." Gildarts said with a depressed aura around him.

"Yare, Yare stop complaining you two, at least we got that monster hunt mission down." Naruto says while twirling a kunai around his finger.

After the three friends joined Fairy Tail 3 months ago, at the advice of Makarov, they formed a team.

Team Fire Shadows was formed.

In three months they quickly are becoming popular and raising through the ranks of the guild.

All three are A-Class Mages with their own alias.

Gildarts is know as 'Gildarts of the West', Naruto as the 'Kaze no Kami' and the 'Yellow Flash', while Kasumi was given a new name, 'The Black Titan' because of the new armor she always wore around (3).

The funny thing was when Kasumi found out she that she was only S-Class because of she doesn't really answer to the Magic Council as a wandering Mage and since they didn't really have a full view of her skill they marked her as a S-Class for precautions. Her reaction was priceless.

Team Fire Shadows has completed 30 C-Ranks, 3 of which were pranks, 10 B-Ranks, and 3 A-Ranks Missions.

The mission they were currently taking was their 4th prank mission from hooligans teenagers who got their asses kicked by Karumi for wasting their time.

"Look the the town is just over there." Naruto said.

"Finally! I could really use some relaxation at the hot springs." Kasumi said.

"BOOZE!" Gildarts cheered.

Naruto and Kasumi sweat dropped.

Suddenly there was a alarm and shouts of towns people and emergency speaker birds flying around shouting a repeated message,

"The Town is now shifting into the Gildarts Shift! Please move out of the town center."

Naruto and Kasumi face faulted before glaring at Gildarts which caused him to raise on hand up while the other is rubbing the back of his head.

It turns out Gildarts has problems keeping attention at times that he just randomly walk through walls and houses, which caused Makarov to nearly have a heart attack, and so the mayor decided to create 'Gildart Shift' which is basically creating a path in the middle of town while the building elevates.

"This is so embarrassing..." Kasumi said trying to cover her face with her hands as the town's people was looking at them from above.

"*sigh* You really should start paying attention to wear your going Gildarts..." Naruto deadpans.

"Hehehe...er...I'm sorry it's just that it's just hard for me to hold back ya know?" Gildarts says still rubbing the back of their head.

Naruto and Kasumi just shakes their heads and laugh slightly as they approach the guild.

As they enter the guild their fellow guild mates greet them and offer them congratulations on another mission complete.

All except one.

Ivan Dreyar.

He was looking at them with disgust in his eyes as he saw them as threat to his title as strongest in the guild.

But of course the three didn't pay attention it him as they knew he had hostile feelings for him. They approach the bar where Lisa is working with the same outfit and a apron over it.

"Ah Gildarts! Tin can! _Na-ru-to-kun..._" Lisa says Naruto's name with its usual sultry.

"Fuck off old hag!" Kasumi growls.

"If I don't?" Lisa says challenging

"All right that's enough you two. Lisa-san where's the master?" Naruto asked.

"You know the old regular meeting."

"Tsk...oh well."

"Whatever brother I'm going to go get a drink." Gildarts says.

"Give some strawberry cheese cake shiroi majo (White Witch)" Kasumi orders.

Lisa get ups to Kasumi's face and bull fights with their foreheads,

"What was that Kinzoko chesuto (Metal Chest)?"

"You heard me well bitch!"

"Why you...!"

A cat fight soon starts which caused many male embers to cheer.

"Everyone place your beta!" Gildarts shouts.

"100 jewels on Lisa-chan!" a blue haired man with a small goatee said. His name is Macao Conbolt.

"100 jewels on Kasumi-chan!" A brown haired man with a weird hair style said. His name is Wakaba Mine.

They both joined a month after Naruto and his team. They are 5 years younger than them.

Naruto sighs with a small smile before heading towards a empty table and sitting down.

"Hehehehe fools...I will never understand why you level yourself with them Naruto, when you can join me." Ivan says from behind him.

Naruto's eyes suddenly gained a glint behind them. Kurama calls it 'Vengeful Bloodlust' as it only appears if someone similar to 'Him' from the war appears. Ivan is very similar to 'Him'.

"Care to repeat that Ivan?"

"Hehehe that looks of yours... That's exactly why you don't belong with that orange haired idiot and that bit.."

"**Futon:Atsuryoku ****Panchi**!" (Wind Release: Pressure Punch)

Ivan never got to finish as he was punched through the wall Of the guild and to the outside. Naruto follows him with bloodlust in his eyes.

"NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!NARUTO!NARUTO!Kuso! Damn it there has to be some way to stop him..." Kurama said desperately from within Naruto's mind.

Everyone in the guild was shocked. They knew there were some friction between Naruto and Ivan but for it to escalate to a full fight. Of all the times the master to be out.

Kasumi and Gildarts looked at each other before nodding And rushing outside to stop Naruto before he does anything he might regret.

* * *

><p>Naruto vs Ivan<p>

Ivan gets up from the small crater and looks at Naruto with bloody smirk since his nose was broken.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ivan laughed maniacally.

"That's it Naruto!hahahahaha! So you want to fight? Father isn't here to stop us this time! This time you will not see past this time And I'm going to have fun with that black haired whore of yours!"

"..." Naruto said nothing as he stared murderously at Ivan.

Flashback:

Valley of Ends 4th Shinobi World War

_"You failed_ _to save them all Naruto!" A man with waist lenght soiky boack hair said. He wore black pants,with bandages around both his shin, black high collared long sleeve baggy shirt. And red samurai armor over it._

_"Y-you teme..." Naruto said weakly._

_"Hn...Thou I enjoyed killing that pink haired friend of yours and gouging out the eye of what's his name...Oh! Yes Sasuke hehehe his screams of bloody murder was like music to my ear..."_

_Naruto's anger was raising as his eyes start to turn red with black slits on it._

_"Naruto...calm down" Kurama tried his best to try and cool down his container._

_"...and what's her face..ah! the Hyuuga girl Hinata. Oh how I enjoyed fucking her before she died and her screams before I ripped..."_

_flashback end_

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as blue energies surround him in and trees and nearby boulders and rocks float in the power He unleashed.

"Damn it! NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT! THE WAR IS OVER!" Kurama desperately said but Naruto ignores him.

Going through hand signs he shouted,

"**FUTON: BOREASU NO IKARI**!" (Wind Release: Wrath of Boreas)

A powerful wind in a shape of entity with wings froze everything in its path and Ivan barely had time to dodge as some of the winds cut his leg.

"Damn you! **Shikigami Torrent!**"

Humdreds of paper dolls swirl around Ivan before charging towards Naruto.

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**!" (Fire Release:Great Fire Annihilation)

Naruto spewed out extremely hit flames burning through the shikigami dolls and continued it's path of destruction towards Ivan.

"**Shikigami Wall**!"

Thousands of paper dolls surrounded Ivan via thick layers. When the fire hit it least only one layer left and it was barely holding.

"D-damn you" Ivan cursed the red head.

'My magic reserves are running low...I can do one more attack, since my illusions don't work at him I'm going to have to distract him.'

"**Shikigami Clone**!"

About 30 paper Ivan's appeared.

"Attack!"

They all charge towards Naruto whose eyes is narrowed.

Naruto raises his hands as a blue sphere appeared and then it started gathering wind and growing larger and screeching sounds were heard. He throws it.

'Wh-what? H-he th-threw it?' Ivan thought in fear and awe.

"**FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN**!"

As the Jutsu neared Ivan, he tried to dodge it.

"Expand!"

Ivan's eyes grew large before he shuts them and wait.

Gildarts came out of nowhere and blocked the Justus with,

"**Disassemble**!"

The shuruken disappears as Ivan fell on his ass shock.

"Gildarts! Why did you block it!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"YOU were about kill him Naruto!" Gildarts shouted back.

"I. DO. NOT. CARE."

"Naruto..."

Naruto went through hand signs,

"Katon: Gōka..."

Suddenly someone hugged him form behind. He turns to see Kasumi with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Naruto-kun please...Th-this isn't you..." She sobbed quietly.

Naruto's widen before he realized what he was about to do.

"Ka-Kasumi-chan, I'm sorry."

He hugged her tightly ash she sobbed into his chest. He turns to Gildarts,

"Gildarts, brother, I'm sorry."

Gildarts just raises his hands and smiles,

"It's fine brother."

Naruto turns to Ivan only to see him passed out in shock.

"Let's bring him inside."

They nodded before they head towards the guild.

When they returned it was quiet and the master there string sternly at the four of them,

"Master I..." Makarov raises his hand and stops Naruto from explaining.

"Naruto follow me to my office and Gildarts, Kasumi take Ivan to the infirmary."

Naruto sighs and rubs his red hair.

'I have a LOT of explaining to do.'

"Yes you do."

'Screw you fox.'

* * *

><p>End, thanks for reading today's chapter! Hope you like it.<p>

Remeber please Review, Follow, and Favorite :)

(1) Like Minato's hair style.

(2) Like Erza's armor after time skip, only lighter in color.

(3) pure black ebony heavy armor, Imagine French medieval armor without the helmet.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Yo! Welcome back to Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania! Now to start things off, people are complaining that Kasumi and Naruto dying killed it for them, or Erza being captured by slavers. First off in order for me to develop a different yet similar kind of Erza, Kasumi and Naruto need to die, great I feel like Sean Bean now, and as for Erza being a slave, she's not. When Naruto and Kasumi die there're gonna leave Erza at Gildarts and Makarov's care. So we basically have a different kind of canon. If you guys want to know more keep reading and wait for the sequel. Sorry bout that long Authors Note, so now without further interruptions Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

**(Warning this chapter is filled with flashbacks)**

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

Makarov's Office, Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town X760

"Naruto.." Makarov began as he observed the young red head who seem to be shifting nervously at his chair.

"Master..."

"Naruto, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, but based on the fight I saw with my son and the rage state you were in...You must be a veteran from the recent Shinobi World War. Am I correct?"

Naruto stiffens and avoids looking Makarov in the eyes.

"Naruto, my boy, I know how you feel, I my self fought in the Second Great Mage War (1). I know exactly how you feel. The pain of loosing comrades. Naruto, it isn't good to keep all these trauma to yourself. Let them out and tell them to me."

Naruto stays silent before looking down with his eyes closed and answering,

"Yes...Sure I'll you master, I fought in that bloody war, you want me to share Master? Fine... I fought and I survived that war. But was it worth the victory? Hehehehe..Oh no...hahaha...It wasn't worth it. I lost all my friends and someone who was like my mother died in my arms..."

Flashback:

*Naruto PoV*

_Ruins of Iron Fortress, Okawa Province, Land of Iron, 4th Shinobi World War_

_"No.." I thought to myself as someone I thought as mother was dying in my arms with a large gash near her heart._

_Tsunade Senju laid in my arms almost at death's door._

_"N-Naruto..." She weakly calls out to me._

_"Shh...Tsunade-Bachaan, don't waste anymore energy and rest, help will arrive soon...MEDIC! Goddamn It where's the medics?!" I angrily yelled out for medic._

_I turned and saw a Samurai captain nearby,_

_"YOU!"_

_The samurai jumped at my voice and stood in attention,_

_"Yes Commander?"_

_"DON'T fuckin stand there! GET ME SOME DAMN MEDICS!"_

_"H-hai Commander!" The samurai ran towards the nearby medical camp to look for a medic._

_"Where's Sakura when you need her?" I quietly told myself._

_ I felt a hand on my cheek and looked down to see Tsunade looking at me with a motherly smile and some tears rolling down her face. I grab on to her hand and hold on to it._

_"N-Naruto, it's all going to fine sochi..."_

_I cried more tears as she called me her son, she wipes away some tears before continuing,_

_"You grew up as a fi-fine man Naruto...You are like a son I never had and I have never been more proud of you than anything I have ever done in my life. You are my greatest pride and joy..hehehe...*Cough* Don't worry N-Naruto, Y-you will b-be f-fine wi-without me.*Cough,Cough* n-never doubt Yourself an-and a-always k-keep moving forward...Just...as...you..al...ways...have...I...Love..you...so...chi" _

_I cried out to the heavens that day as nearby Samurais and Ninjas lower their head in respect to the once mighty woman._

_Tsunade Senju, 5th Hokage, Last of the Great Shadows ,and last of the legendary Sannin died with a soft smile on her face._

Flashback End

"...Despite her telling me to keep moving it was just so hard as the war is still fresh in my mind. Then that bloody Uchiha who started the war killed my teammates and first mentor because of my arrogance..."

Flashback:

*Normal PoV*

_Fire Country Fields, 4th Shinobi World War_

_Naruto was on the ground with a large gash on his stomach kneeling with one knee,_

_"D-damn it! Fall back!" He calls out to the Fire Country Levies and Konoha Ninjas under his command._

_'This was supposed to be a easy attack.'_

_Naruto received intel that Madara was moving his forces away from Hajin Castle, a well defended castle that served as Akatsuki's Main Command Headquarters, and moving them to Nara, capital of Frost Country._

_Naruto decided to personally lead this attack along with 15,000 Fire Country Levies and 5,000 of Konoha Shinobies. Team 7 consisting of himself, Sasuke Uchiha (2), and Sakura Haruno Uchiha (3), and their old jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake, he also decided to pull out Shikamaru Nara out of Fort Acre in the Land of Wind._

_Putting out a good strategy for the assault,they charged at day break. Akatsuki Royal Guards (4) and Imperial Troops attempted to defend the castle to the last man. They ultimately failed and the ASF's (Allied Shinobi Forces) champaign successful._

_Naruto thought that victory was assured and became drunk in his own ego and arrogance that he completely ignored Shikamaru's warnings that the victory was too good to be true and Naruto tells him that Madara was just being a 'Baka' and he probably underestimated them._

_At dawn break, Shikamaru's fears were proven true as Madara Uchiha in all his glory personally led a counter attack with 30,000 Akatsuki Imperial Soldiers surrounded Hajin Castle._

_Naruto who was now blaming himself was slapped out of it by Sakura. He got his wits together and organized the defense of the already damaged castle._

_It was 15,000 against 30,000 as they tried to defend the best they can, but in the end they were forced out of the castle to the open fields, but not before placing traps in the castle to try and reduce their numbers._

_Naruto and the remaining 2,000 soldiers attempted to flee to a nearby forest but was confronted by Madara himself along with 10,000 Imperials._

_It was a bloody battle as both sides fought. By the end there was only 500 AFS left 3,000 Imperials._

_Naruto's and Madara's battle left most of the field into a crater._

_Back with Naruto,_

_"Fall back! I will hold off Madara!"_

_"Naruto! You're a important figure in the alliance, you fall, we all fall." Sasuke said._

_"He's right Naruto let us do this." Sakura tells him with a small smile._

_"G-guys d-don't you're my team, my siblings in all but blood...Don't do this to me." Naruto tells them with tears rolling down his face before it turns into a angry scowl._

_"Have you forgotten the lesson taught to us by Kakashi-sensei 'Those who breaks the rules are trash! But those who abandons are worst than trash' Is this what you're doing to me? Making me feel like trash? Huh?" Naruto said angrily, years of war fatigue pouring out._

_A hand touches his shoulder, It was Kakashi,_

_"We're so sorry Naruto, always remember we will always be in there." He points at Naruto's heart before using a minor lightning Jutsu to knock him out._

_Just before he passed out he heard Sasuke say,_

_"Take care of him Shikamaru."_

_His world went black._

Flashback End.

He takes a shot of Toad Fire Sake, that he kept in a sealing scroll on him.

Makarov looks at Naruto while also taking a sip of sake,

"Go on my boy let it all out."

Naruto sighs and reminders of the final battle of the war where 97% Of his forces including the rest of his surviving friends were killed,

"The final battle of the war. Battle of the Great Valley. It took place in the Valley of Ends..."

Flashback:

*Normal PoV*

_Valley of Ends, Final Battle of the 4th Shinobi World War (5),_

_Kunais agains kunais._

_Blades against blades._

_Steel clash and blood is spilled It turns the water around the valley blood red._

_Allied Shinobi Forces against Madara's New World Empire Imperial Army (6)._

_Naruto dressed in his battle armor (Hashirama's), charges forward his enemies slashing left and right with his wind infused chakra blades._

_"Commander! We're going to get flanked in the left!" A random Iwa Jounin said._

_Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and created several shadow clones to assist._

_"Kurotsuchi!" Naruto calls out._

_Said black haired woman turned to him,_

_"What is it commander? Kinda busy here!" As she slashed another imperial soldier in the throat._

_"I need you to provide support with your lava techniques in the left flank!"_

_"Roger that commander!" She turns and jumps away towards her objective._

_"Naruto! Madara has entered the battle!" Shikamaru informs him._

_He narrows his eyes before speaking,_

_"I will face him myself, make sure none of our forces are anywhere near the battle zone."_

_"Hai...and Naruto..."_

_Naruto raises his eyebrows._

_"Good luck and don't get yourself killed out there brother."_

_"Hehehe, don't worry Shika, I am know as the most unpredictable ninja after all." Naruto jumps towards Madara's direction ready for a death battle. Shikamaru just shakes his head muttering,_

_"Troublesome blond."_

Naruto Uzumaki vs Madara Uchiha

_ "Ah, so you arrive." Madara said in his usual bored voice. He is currently wearing his standard battle attire with his battle fan behind him. He was revived by Obito during the early days of the war._

_"Teme! I will end this war and your empire here Madara! I don't know why you keep fighting? I destroyed the Juubi's husk and effectively along with the other 8 (7) ,Your 'Eye of the Moon Plan' failed. Whats the point of this empire of yours?"_

_"Hehehehe true that my original plan failed, but who said I don't have a back up plan? I knew that Obito was extremely unstable and the moment he let his emotions get the best of him, is the moment plan B began..."_

_His grin goes wider and he turns on his Rinnegan._

_"...If the infinite tsukuyomi fails then I form a army and take the Elemental Nations and the rest of the world by force!" _

_Naruto looks at him with pure blood lust._

_"Over my dead body."_

_"Gladly."_

_Madara and Naruto's battle was legendary. The valley was now as big as Konohagakure, many soldiers of both side were caught by the battle between God and Demon._

_Naruto, now shirtless, with many cuts and bruises, stood over a mortaly wounded Madara._

_"*Cough* hahahaha congratulations Uzumaki you have defeated me. *Cough* but...your victory came at a price 'hero', ALL your frI ends and allies are dead! Hahahahahahaha Let this forever be in your memory BOY! I MADARA UCHIHA CURSE YOU TO LIVE WITH GUILT FOR FAILING TO SAVE YOUR COMRADES FOR THE REST OF YOU MISERABLE LIFE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Madara was cut off by Naruto shoving a wind style Rasengan to his gut killing him._

_Naruto fell on his knees with a sad smile,_

_"It's over...It's over..." _

_"Yes it is kit...Yes it is..." Kurama told him._

_"NARUTO!"_

_He turned to see it was a badly wounded Shikamaru, missing on arm and a large scar over his right eye._

_"Shika...you look like hell, what did you do to piss off Temari?"_

_"Shut up you troublesome blond...let's go home." Shikamaru said with a laugh As he picked up Naruto ans swung his arm over his own shoulder._

_A horseman bearing the banner of the 5 Daimyo Alliance came to them._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, you and the surviving Allied Shinobi Army are to go to Kyoto and meet with the daimyos!"_

_Naruto and Shikamaru shared a worried look._

Flashback End

"What happened at that meeting Naruto?" Makarov asked as he noticed the boy's eyes darkening at the mention of the meeting.

"...Betrayal..."

Flashback:

_Kyoto, Capital of Fire Country, 3 weeks after the war_

_Naruto, Shikamaru, and Mifune went to the main hall of the Daimyos. _

_"Ah, Hokage, Nara, Samurai." The Fire Daimyo says with a arrogant voice._

_The other Daimyos look at them with disgust which confused the Shinobies and Samurai._

_Naruto and his group kneels before them,_

_"Your grace." They said._

_"Do you know why, we called you here Hokage?" The Earth Daimyo asked them._

_"No your grace." Naruto said with grit teeth._

_"We called you both here to tell the faith of you chakra users." The Wind Daimyo told them._

_Almost immediately the three became alarmed, but hid it well through years of experience._

_"You ninjas and to a extent you iron Samurais are the cause of this continents strife and bloodshed. And to make sure that no one learns the art of chakra..." The Lightning Daimyo said._

_"We must eradicate and purge anyone with chakra, starting with you three. SAMURAIS!" The Fire Daimyo yelled._

_100 Samurais surrounded the three._

_Naruto unseals his chakra blades and hands one to Shikamaru._

_"Bloody traitors!" Naruto yells._

_"We have to fight our way through Naruto-dono!" Mifune told him pulling out his katana._

_"Troublesome fools." Shikamaru said with some anger gripping his chakra blade._

_"Can you fight Shika?" Naruto asked him._

_"Hai, but can't use my Justus anymore." Shikamaru said silently cursing the imperial that sliced his arm off._

_"I'll create a path.." Going through hand signs Naruto yelled,_

_"**FUTON: DAITOPA**!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)_

_A strong gust of wind pushed through the Samurais._

_"Let's go, we have to let the forces know of this betrayal." _

_The two nodded and ran along side him._

_"STOP THOSE CHAKRA USERS!" The Fire Daimyo yelled._

_Naruto, Shikamaru, and Mifune ran and cut their way through Samurais. When they made it to the court yard, Samurais and levies of different countries surrounded them._

_"Kuso!" Shikamaru cursed._

_"..." Mifune said nothing but glared at the enemies that surround them._

_"Stay in a circle formation! They may have numbers, but they can't use chakra we have a advantage!" Naruto yelled out with both his blades already infused with wind._

_"Kit, I'm on stand by." Kurama informed his host._

_'Roger that.' Naruto silently tells his partner._

_"Archers! Fire!" A samurai captain commanded._

_30 archers appeared out of the roofs around the court yard and fired._

_"**FUTON: KAZE DŌMU**!" (Wind Release: Wind Dome) Naruto yells out as a dome made of pressurized wind surround him and his comrades._

_The arrows broke upon contact with the dome._

_"Damn ninjas...First Wave Forward!" The same Samurai captain commanded._

_Naruto narrows his eyes before going through hand signs and yelling,_

_"**Futon: Kaatsu Suraishingu Kaze**!" (Wind Release: Pressurized Slicing Wind) _

_A powerful gust of wind blades annihilated the first wave of soldiers that attempted to attack them._

_"Mifune-dono! Shika! Let's move!" Naruto commanded._

_They nodded and followed their commander._

_They kept running until they reached the main city. They thought they could use the mass amount of people to blend in. But when they got there it was a ghost town._

_They rested for a while in a dark alley way._

_"I have a bad feeling about this..." Mifune says wearily looking around._

_"Troublesome..." Shikamaru says._

_"Let's keep moving...One of Pervy sage's old contacts ran a smuggler's pit here, the pit has a underground passage that leads outside of Kyoto." Naruto informs his comrades. _

_"Good idea..there are risk but this is the best gamble we have." Shikamaru said thinking this is the best of different escape plans since anything he could think of was suicidal. _

_"Exellent as usual commander." Mifune complimented._

_Naruto nodded before looking out of the alley way to make sure the area was cleared of any patrols, he made a hand signal and they moved._

_They travelled through the streets and alleyways avoiding major streets until they came across a large plaza._

_"Our destination is just across this plaza..." Naruto informs his companions._

_"Aye, but...there's something too wrong here." Mifune says._

_"...We have to mov, we have no other choice." Shikamaru says._

_Naruto nodded and silently told them to follow._

_When the group got the center of the plaza there was a shout,_

_"ATTACK!"_

_Humdreds of Samurais and soldiers charged from all sides and surrounded them._

_"Kuso! Shika! Mifune-dono! Defensive positions!" Naruto commanded._

_"Hai commander!" They said._

_There was fighting for 30 minutes, the three started to tire slightly._

_"Naruto *huff* we can't keep this up." Shikamaru says._

_"He's right Naruto-dono." Mifune agreed slicing a samurai in half._

_"...One of us has to stay behind, you two go!" Naruto says._

_With wide eyes Shikamaru looks at Naruto,_

_"Naruto! What the hell? Even with Kurama-San you still can't take on over a hundred thousand men at once."_

_"He's right Naruto allow me to stay in your stead." Mifune says._

_"Mifune-dono, your the most experience in our army they need you."_

_"No! Naruto, you are the commander and even with me alive I wouldn't be able to marshal the shinobies properly, my men yes, but the ninjas, no, they all look up to you."_

_"...*sigh* Thank you for everything old man...I'll see in the other side someday." Naruto says while extending his hands._

_Mifune takes it with a smile before turning to the enemies._

_"Go! Naruto! Shikamaru!"_

_The two Shinobi nodded and pushed their way through the enemies._

_"Don't let those two, especially the blonde one, get away!" A samurai captain said._

_When men was about to give chase, Mifune stood in front of them._

_"You want to chase them? Kill me first, then you can chase after them."_

_They all charged._

_Mifune smirked,_

_"I haven't felt a rush like this since I battled Hanzo."_

_He Fought like a true samurai...and died like one._

Flashback End

"...It's also the same day I lost my bestfriend to the Daimyo's pet _dog." _Naruto says with anger.

Makarov remains silent and continues to listen occasionally taking sips of sake.

_Flashback:_

_Smuggling Pit, Kyoto, the same day_

_Naruto and Shikamaru continued to run towards the pit._

_"Over here!" Naruto tells Shikamaru._

_Naruto removes the crates blocking the entrance._

_"Shika go first I'll watch your back" Naruto tells him._

_"Hai, just because I'm handicapped doesn't mean I'm useles trouble-" Shikamaru was stoped mid sentence when a red tripple blade went through his chest._

_"I told you I would kill you didn't I?" A familiar voice said._

_They both looked at who said it only to be shocked seeing Hidan alive._

_"Y-you! H-how?" Shikamaru says between painful breaths._

_"The Daimyos gave me a chance!" Hidan says with a sadistic gleem in his eyes._

_"You bastard!" Naruto says preparing to attack only to be stopped by Shikamaru,_

_"No! Go Naruto! You must survive! Go!" Shikamaru says as he struggles to hold down Hidan whome he pushed back towards the soldiers behind him._

_Naruto with tears in his eyes nodded with hesitation and said,_

_"I'm sorry brother..."_

_Shikamaru looked at him with a smile before opening his vest reveling hundreds of explosion tags._

_"Go Naruto, tell Temari I'm sorry."_

_Naruto nodded before going down and closing the door. _

_Just as he was about to use a earth Jutsu to block the entrance he heard a explosion, with tears in his eyes he blocked the entrance and continued his way out._

_Flashback End_

Makarov pats Naruto's shoulders,

"I think this enough for today Naruto."

"Hai, thank you master...I felt a huge weight off my shoulder lifted."

Makarov smiles and says,

"Let's go, Kasumi and Gildarts are probably worried about you."

"Hai."

"And remeber Naruto if you ever need someone to talk to, just come to me."

"Hai thank you...Jiji" Naruto says with a smile.

Makarov smiles back and they went back down stairs to meet the rest of the guild.

The guild was in its usual self when they came out. Only difference is there was no fighting.

Makarov stands up in a ledge and yells out,

"Everyone! Naruto would like to say something."

Everyone quiets down and looks at the red head.

"Eveeryone I would just like to apologize for my actions today, especially Ivan."

Ivan looked away with a scowl. He has bandages around his forehead and left leg.

Macao stood up and raised his beer,

"It's all right nii-san! (8) we all get rowdy every once in a while!"

Wakaba stood up,

"Blue bitch over here is correct! We do fight every once in a while so don't worry about it nii-san!"

Everybody cheered exept for Ivan who walk away,

'I'll get you for this embarrassment just you wait Scarlet.' He thought maliciously.

Naruto sat down in a empty table while everyone was enjoying the night,

"Hey can I join you?" a voice asked.

He turns to see Kasum. He smile a motions for her to sit down.

"So what were you and the master talking about?"

Naruto decided to mess with her and motion her to come closer,

"That's..." He said as Kasumi got closer,

"...A secret!" He finishes with a eye smile while Kasumi face faulted and huff away form him And muttering_,_

"Asshole..."

Naruto just laughs and looks out the window,

'Yeah, I think I will enjoy my new life here in Fiore.'

"I already like it here...Heh maybe we can find a female demon vixen here' Kurama says but giggled perversely at the last part.

"*Sigh* only you Kurama..." Naruto says with a sweat drop.

"Hey Naruto! You okay?"

Naruto suddenly snap out of his conversation only to see Kasumi's beautiful light brown eyes staring into his.

Blushes before replying,

"I-I'm fine Kasumi."

She smiles before saying,

"That's good! I will be over here in the bar if you need me!"

She walks away swaying her hips a little bit while smirking,

'This will teach you to mess with me.' She thought with a evil laugh.

Naruto just followed her hips for a few seconds before snapping out of his daze muttering,

"Triublesome woman_."_

* * *

><p><em>End! Thanks everyone fore reading this weeks chapter! I promise you guys that there will be on or two flashbacks for future chapters! Until then!<em>

_(1) Since it was mentioned there was war during Mavis's time, why not have one during Makarov's time before he was master._

_(2) Sasuke decided to stay and fight in the war after the events of cannon war, which turned out diffrently since Madara decided to flee and form a army, Kaguya is still sealed._

_(3) I'm not and I repeat, I'm not any of the paring fans, so no hateful commnets saying I'm an SasuSaku fan or shit like that. I'm neutral when it comes to parings and don't really care whether cannon Naruto ends up with Hinata or Sakura._

_(4) Madara's personal guards, not that he needs any but just for formality._

_(5) why not? Seems like a fitting place to end he war._

_(6) Madara's Army obviously and couldn't think of a better name since they won't play a important role in future._

_(7) Naruto destroyed the body of the Juubi while the other 8 bijuu gave him permission to do so while Kurama painfully agreed with since he was the one who helped lunch a tailed beast bomb._

_(8) Anyone younger than Naruto,Kasumi, and Gildarts look up to them and see them as older siblings._

_And a quick vote:_

_Do you thing I should have Shikamaru somehow survive?_

_Make sure to comment in the reviews your answers, you have until next Monday._


	8. Please Vote

Okay I Was originally going to kill off Kasumi and Naruto,but so many people want them to live so I will have vote. I was going to save this vote until later but now seems to be better a time.

Choices Are:

A-Both Kasumi and Naruto lives

B-Kasumi lives, Naruto Dies

C-Naruto lives, Kasumi dies

D-Both die.

If choices A, B, and C is chosen disregard all Omakes.

This vote will be up until December 20

P.S The Vote whether Shikamaru somehow survives is up until Monday.


	9. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Yo! Welcome to Chapter 7 of Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania! Now to start thing off I would like to thank all the people who supports this story. Now as for the vote for whether Naruto or Kasumi lives, here is the current status:**_

_**(This vote ends December 15, not the 20th anymore)**_

_**A- Naruto and Kasumi lives: 50**_

_**B- Kasumi lives, Naruto dies: 10**_

_**C- Naruto lives, Kasumi dies: 18**_

_**D- Both Die: 3**_

_**And here is the vote whether Shikamaru survives or not:**_

_**Lives: 20**_

_**Dies: 10**_

_**And Shikamaru shall live! He won't come until later.**_

_**Please vote! Thou its obvious which of the two vote's choices are going to win. The Fairy Tail Arc is over btw! So this is a new Arc called the S-Class Trails! Now without further ado Chapter 7.**_

_**(P.S Naruto and Kasumi is already a couple in this chapter. Thou I will mostly likely skip at most times when it comes to date scenes as I'm not good at writing romance, the last one I wrote made my teacher in high school years ago cry. Not of sadness but laughter.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**_

_**Warning: There is one very long flash back in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>20 miles away from Era 761X<p>

It's been a year since Naruto,Kasumi and Gildarts joined Fairy Tail and started Team Fire Shadows.

All three of them were on their way to Era as the council decided to invite them for the S-Class Trails that the council rarely has. Makarov usually takes the candidates to Tenrou Island but the council has taken special interest in Team Fire Shadows, especially Naruto as they found out he could use chakra. They never suspected he was Naruto Uzumaki as he had Kurama remove his whisker marks (1).He did this because his spy network he formed with Makarov's permission informed him that the 5 Daimyo Alliance sent spies to look for him. He had killed an entire ring in the capital city of Crocus and made it look like a dark guild attack.

Ever since the confrontation with Ivan a year prior and his talk with Makarov, he has opened up to the guild Naruto opened up a lot to the guild members. He has told Kasumi and Gildarts his past and they were shocked and even cried for him, especially Kasumi.

He also told them about Kurama,

Flashback:

X760 October 10th

_Naruto, Kasumi,and Gildarts were in a clearing in the nearby forest of Magnolia Town (2) and were sitting around a camp fire celebrating Naruto's birthday. Naruto was having a inner debate whether to tell them about Kurama or not as he already told them about his past during the war and his real name is Naruto Uzumaki but they prefer Scarlet._

_"Just tell them already Kit, its better now than later where they would be hurt you did not trust them with this information." Kurama tells his partner._

_'...I...I know Kurama...It's just..what if they see me like those in Konoha before the war?'_

_"Kit, Kasumi and Gildarts are not shallow as those villagers in your childhood. The Rookie 12 saw YOU as Naruto Uzumaki! Makarov saw you as Naruto Scarlet! And I know...No I believe that Gildarts and Kasumi will see you as Naruto Scarlet!" Kurama tells his friend with passion._

_Naruto stayed silent stunned before smiling and looking at Gildarts, who was drinking beer, and Kasumi, who was reading a familiar Orange book (3)._

_"Hey guys..." They both look at him._

_"...I told you guys my past as commander in the war in my homeland and my real name...but there's something else you guys have to know." They both look at him confused._

_"26 years ago in my village a 9 tailed fox attacked. You see my mother Kushina Uzumaki was the jinchuuriki of that the same fox."_

_They both look at him shocked and confuse to why he was telling him this but stayed silent._

_"My father Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, was at the time with my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, in a secured place."_

_"Naruto-kun...Why would you're mother and father be in a secured position?" Kasumi asked him while Gildarts felt he knew where this was going._

_"...You see the weakest moment for a female jinchuuriki's seal is during child birth."_

_Gildarts and Kasumi look at him with wide eyes._

_Gildarts was the first to snap out of his shock and asked him,_

_"Naruto, what's a jinchuuriki? You already said that term twice now." Kasumi nodded also curious._

_"Well for starters there were 9 bijuu as I told you." They both nodded as Naruto told them the destruction of the tailed beast._

_"Well theirs only one left." They both look at him wide eyes again._

_"I will get to that later...but a jinchuuriki or a power of human sacrifice is that a sacrifice as they are vessels used to seal bijuus."_

_They look at him shock and had a sinking feeling in their stomachs._

_"Now let me continue." They nodded._

_"You see during my mother's labor the ANBU stationed outside of the hideout was killed by a masked man with the sharingan."_

_They both look at him now riveted by the story but also still curios to why he was telling them this._

_"The masked man came in and killed the midwives that were carrying me and he held me hostage. My father tried to negotiate with the man but it he wanted my father to move away from my mother. When my father tried to tell him to stay calm he threatened me with a kunai and threw me midair and also jumped up with kunai in his hand. But my father was faster as he used the justsu that I use all the time, the Hiraishin."_

_Kasumi and Gildarts continue to listen and scowled at the mention of the masked man, Naruto never told them who this man is just that he started the war in the name of someone else._

_"My father had me in his hands but the masked man was one step ahead and planted explosive tags on my blanket. My father flashed away just in time in one of his hideouts and jumped out of the building just as it exploded. He teleports me in an underground bunker in the cottage that exploded he leaves me for a while to rescue my mother."_

_Naruto takes a deep breath before continuing,_

_"But...He got there too late as the man has already removed the bijuu from my mother and ordered it to crush her..."_

_Kasumi gasps with both hands on her mouth while Gildarts remains silent listening._

_"...My father sensing she was in danger used the Hiraishin to teleport to her and moving her out of harm's way. The man told my father that it was too late to stop him before my father telexports back to me and placing my mother down. He gets ready for battle but when he flashed to his stone head on the Hokage Mountain the Kyuubi was already destroying the village and the ninjas along with the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, were already trying to hold off the fox." _

_He takes another minute break before continuing,_

_"My father was saddened by the destruction but hardened his resolve to stop the Kyuubi from causing more mayhem. Kyuubi notices my father and charges a bijuudama before firing it at him..."_

_"Naruto, what the hell is a 'bijuudama'?" Gildarts interrupts._

_"A bijuudama is a concentrated chakra attack that forms a ball,depending on the amount of tail power the bijuu puts into it the destruction is great."_

_Gildarts and Kasumi looks at him in shock as they imagined entire cities destroyed._

_"Now where was I...oh yeah. Anyways as I was saying, the Kyuubi fired a bijuudama at my father but he teleported it using a special space time ninjutsu I am still trying to master. My father was going to join the fight and inform the third Hokage about the events that happened earlier that night but the masked man stopped him and attempted to use his sharingan to teleport my father to his personal dimension, my father being faster was forced to use the Hiraishin to teleport to a secluded clearing where they battled. It was a fairly fast battle as my father figured out the weakness of the technique the man used and when my father did catch him he performed a sealing technique that breaks the contract between the Kyuubi and the masked man. He retreats badly injured and warn my father of the many things he will do in the future."_

_Kasumi and Gildarts continue listen intently._

_Kurama knew the next part of the story and even to this day regretted his actions in the sealing altar. He was very surprised that Naruto forgave him and that was what really cemented their friendship._

_"In the battle my father saw that the Kyuubi was ready to fire another bijuudama and the third was not in the condition to try and block it. Before it could fire my father summoned the toad boss Gamabunta and landing on top of the Kyuubi before teleporting it to a secluded area. My father was already low on chakra by the time he brought me and mother to that clearing. My father and mother had an argument as she had her special chakra chains bind the fox down..."_

_"W-what where they arguing about?" Kasumi asked as she felt she already know the answer._

_Gildarts had his eyes close knowing why Naruto's parents argued. Some people call him idiot but he was a very sharp man behind his idiotic tendencies._

_"...They were arguing whether to make me the new jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi or not..."_

_Kasumi looked at him shocked. Now she knew why he was telling them this. He was afraid. Naruto Scarlet, the man she secretly loved and adored was afraid because they might judge him._

_"Naruto-kun..."_

_Gildarts decided to say nothing but let him finish his story._

_Naruto looks at the both of them before continuing,_

_"My mother eventually accepts as my fat her used a forbidden Jutsu that will seal half the Kyuubi into him as my infant body can't handle the full power of the Kyuubi. So he seals the yin part of the Kyuubi into himself and prepares to seal the yang into me. But just as he was about to do it my mother still weak from childbirth and the Kyuubi being ripped away from her coughs and in that moment of weakness the fox decided to try and kill me..."_

_Kasumi and Gildarts stayed silent as they knew what a parent would do if their child was in danger. After all Kasumi lost her parents to dark guild Grimoire Heart and Gildarts never knew his parents as he was an orphan._

_Kurama closed his eyes in regret and grief._

_'No Kurama don't feel guilty, I forgave you long ago just as I forgave Obito as he was the one responsible for the deaths of my parents.' Naruto mentally tells his partner_

_"Naruto..." Kurama said with a smile._

_Naruto sighs before continuing,_

_"...My parents threw themselves in front of the claw and took the impact preventing the fox from killing him. They told me their last words before my father sealed the Kyuubi into me before they died."_

_Kasumi had tears flowing out of her eyes as she silently prayed to Minato and Kushina for their sacrifice._

_Unknown to her a certain red head with purple eyes in spirit form was behind her and whispered,_

_"Take care of him..." _

_She was shocked and looked behind her to see no one and shrugged it off as imagination._

_Gildarts had his head down in silent respect for the 4th Hokage and Kushina._

_Naruto looked at the both of them before going up and saying,_

_"Look if you guys don't want to be around me because of the fox I understand as my whole village saw me as the fox itself and I'm used to I..." Before he could finish Kasumi slapped him and he saw her angry face with tears he thought she was going to call him a demon but instead he was shocked at her words._

_"Naruto Scarlet, Uzumaki, Namikaze, I Don't care! I don't even care if that fox is inside of you...I...I lo-care about you as a friend and it will stay that way!" Kasumi yelled as she hugged him._

_"..." Naruto was shocked and speechless that he didn't pick up on the slip up Kasumi said._

_He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Gildarts with a soft smile._

_"Jinchuuriki or not you're my brother in all but blood." _

_Naruto had his eyes widen as tears begin to stream down his eyes, he had expected them to be angry at him and reject him as a friend, but he did not expect this reaction from them. _

_Kurama smiles and closes his eyes happy that they accepted his partner rather than reject him._

Flashback End.

Ever since then the three have been as close as siblings.

A lot of things also happened in the guild. Ivan's wife gave birth to a son name Laxus Dreyar. Makarov has been extremely overjoyed but Ivan hated the child as he blames him for his wife's death. Makarov being too busy didn't know what to do with baby Laxus as he was busy.

Naruto and Kasumi feeling bad for the baby offered to take care of the baby much to Makarov's shock and joy. He of course accepted and when he told Ivan, the man said he couldn't care less before walking away leaving an angry Makarov behind.

Raising the baby forced Naruto and Kasumi to live together in a house they bought with their money, and the guild teased them mercilessly much to the two's embarrassment.

The two leaving together eventually led to the two having much stronger feelings with each other and led to Kasumi confessing to Naruto,

_Flashback: _

_Magnolia Town X761, 2 months before S-Class trails,_

_Naruto and Kasumi were currently eating dinner that Naruto made. Kasumi was surprise that the man could cook something very delicious other than ramen. Laxus was currently with his grandfather who was on a day off._

_Kasumi was currently sitting down playing with her food as she was in deep thought,_

'_C'mon girl, just tell him. Tell him that I love him…Can't be that hard right?' She thought to herself._

"_Kasumi-chan! Hey!" Naruto called for her._

_Snapping out of her deep thoughts she blushed,_

"_S-sorry Naruto-kun…I was in deep thought."_

"_I could tell ,so, what were you thinking about?"_

_Her face now resembles a tomato as she began to panic internally,_

'_Oh Kami! Oh Kami!'_

_Taking a deep breath she takes a very serious look that would resemble a certain red head in the future,_

'_Here goes nothing.' "Naruto…" she begins,_

_Naruto raises an eyebrow as she only ever called him without suffix in his name when she was very serious. _

"…_Ever since I met you, It felt like we were connected in some way but I said nothing as I thought it was nothing more than a silly crush. B-but...It feels like we were meant to be you ya know? I-it only grew stronger when you told Gildarts and I your burden and your life during the war. Naruto what I'm trying to say is that…I...I…I love you!"_

_Before Naruto could reply she get ups her chair, jumps and straddles him and then crashes her lips into his. He was shocked but eventually accepted and started kissing her back. Naruto gets off his chair while carrying Kasumi and guides them to his bedroom .(Use your damn imagination you perverts!)_

Flashback End.

The two officially became a couple since then, despite the teasing from fellow guild members especially Lisa since she declares herself godmother of their first child.

Team Fire shadows was currently camping for the night in a forest clearing 20 miles away from Era.

Naruto is currently shifting around asleep while Kasumi is snuggling into him. He is currently having a dream,

Naruto's Dream:

Naruto was in a clearing that he recognized as the battlefield where Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi gave their lives so he and the rest of the surviving forces can flee.

"Naruto…"

He turns around and is shock to see Obito Uchiha.

"O-Obito?!"

Obito smiles and nods.

"H-how? You died when you gathered some of the bijuu's chakra and blew yourself up along with Black Zetsu?"

"Heheheh I am dead Naruto I'm just here to give you warnings of the future as Lady Kami gave me the order to do so."

Naruto's eyes narrows,

"Warnings?"

Obito nods, "Naruto you and your allies in the future will be going to the Wall."

"T-the Wall? What's the threat that the Black Watch can't even handle? White Walker?"

"Not only that but they are being led by enemy long forgotten in time, before the sage was born and before the Shinju's rampage."

Naruto's eyes widen,

"But I already fulfilled the prophecy back home and now Kami expects ME to go fight in another bloody war?"

Obito sighs sadly,

"I'm so sorry Naruto even Kami is saddened but worry not you are not alone for there is another child of prophecy that is soon to be born."

"Who?" Naruto says with a sigh and mentally prepares himself with another war apperantly even more bloodier than the 4th Shinobi World War and the Great Chakra Purge.

"I do not know the name as Kami didn't tell me but he is a boy born in summer and shall be the raised by the great fire."

Naruto nods and puts that information away for now,

"Anything else Obito?"

"Yes, it's your allies you have to befriend for the future."

"Who are they?"

"First You must travel to the Island of Dragonstone and get the support of Aegon the Dragon Tamer of House Targaryen (4), and then go to the Wall and befriend Lord Commander Haruka of House Kazama, gain the support of the King of Fiore, The King-Beyond-The Wall Takashi Hisue also known as the 'Jade King', and finally gather the remnants of the Allied Shinobi Force for someone you know very bell is leading them from the _shadows. _That is all Naruto,good luck and everyone says hi." Obito disappears as Naruto wakens.

Back to reality.

"-Ruto!"

Naruto wakes up to see Kasumi trying to wake him,

"I'm up I'm up, geez..."

Kasumi giggles before giving him a kiss that turned into a full out make out session.

"Guys get a fuckin room" Gildarts says a bit grumpy since he hasn't really had action in a while since he hasn't seen with his wife Cornelia in several months.

They both blush before getting up and packing their stuff to travel.

The team travelled on foot without anything eventful that happening and got to the gates of Era by noon.

They were welcomed by a group of...frogs...And we're led to the main meeting chambers were the council, all 10 wizard saints including the 4 Gods of Ishval, and all other participants await.

The current council head, Org, stand up and welcomes the participants,

"Welcome to Era mages! I am sure you all know why you are standing here today! For the 10th time only since the Magic Council's founding here on Fiore the 10 Wizard Saints shall test whether you are S-Class worthy or not!"

All participants cheered except for Naruto who kept glancing at a young man from Phantom Lord who was emitting small amount of KI towards Master Makarov and his team.

'If I'm correct that guy is Jose Porla. Better wtach out for him as he seem to be very spiteful of Fairy Tail.' He mentally tells himself.

Org waited for the people to settle down before continuing,

"We shall have three stages for this exam! The first is team battles as there are over 50 teams and must be reduced. The second stage is your team's teamwork and your leader's skills in leading!..."

Makarov, Kasumi, and Gildarts smirk as they have a war heroe and possibly on of the best commanders in the world alive today leading the team.

"...The final stage is a tournament where your skills will be put the test your personal fighting capabilities! You're skills are graded by the Wizard Saints themselves and they will determine whether you are S-Class material or not! The winner of the tournament whether you made it to S-Class or not will have the right to challenge one of the Wizard Saints for their title!" Org says the last part almost humorously as he doubted that whoever wins the tournament will be able to defeate a Wizard Saint even if it's #10, Marco the Pheonix (5)

The participants cheers as he looked at each of the Wizard Saints,

#10 is Marco the Pheonix

#9 is Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace

#8 is Vergil Sparda (6)

#7 is Dante Sparda (6)

#6 is Steven Fernandez (7)

#5 is of coarse Master Makarov Dreyar

#4 and the 4th God of Ishval is Warrod Sequen, a man who taught Hasirama Senju on his travels around the world on his youth.

#3 and the 3rd God of Ishival is a cocky bastard who thinks himself God, Ennel the Susanoo. (8)

#2 and the 2nd Goddess of Ishval is Yoruichi Shihouin the Speed Goddess

and finally #1 and the 1st God of Ishval The World's Strongest Man, Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate.

Naruto was not being arrogant but he knew he could beat number 10 to 2 but he decided that if he won he would show the fool Ennel why some of the shinobies and samurais called him 'Godslayer' and the man is too similar to Madara for his liking.

Unknown to him Warrod Sequen was looking at him in interest,

'Hmm so the legendary Naruto Uzumaki is here...hehehe boy you're a hundred years too early if you think a simple change of hair color and removing those whisker marks are enough to hide you. You may fool the council besides Makarov and you're teammates but I will never forget what chakra feels like. And by the way he is looking at the fool Ennel looks like we will have a more level headed and much more powerful 3rd spot soon.'

Org looks throught the listing and began calling teams to the fighting field that was created via magic.

Soon team after team went and gone as Team Fire Shadows waited for their turn.

"Final Match of the day is Team Fire Shadows of Fairy Tail vs Team Jose of Phantom Lord!"

Jose and two other guys went on the battleground.

"Finally!" Naruto says as he grabs both Kasumi and Gildarts on their shoulders and performs sunshin. (Body Flicker Technique)

"C'mon you stupid flies! We shall show you why Phantom Lord is the strongest.!" Jose proclaims.

"That guy is already a F minus on attitude." Marco says while Ace and Dante nods.

"I'm more intrested in that Naruto guy I heard ninjas are powerful and this guy is a survivor of the 4th War in the Elemental Nations." Dante comments.

"I have to agree with you there brother, I want to see this man's full capabiliteies." Vergil says.

"Grararara! Shuddup brats! The fight is starting!" Whitebeard proclaims.

Naruto looks at his enemies analyzing them carefully,

'Hmm their not that strong but they could still be trouble if we're not careful.'

"Just don't get cocky kit and you will do fine.' Kurama says fully awake.

Naruto nods mentally and turns to his team.

"Gildarts take that guy on Jose's left and Kasumi-chan you take the guy on the right, I will take Jose himself."

They both nodded and Kasumi kisses Naruto wishing him luck and safety.

Org sees that the teams are ready to battle,

"Let the final battle begine!"

Gildarts charges forward and bashes the Phantom wizard's head on the ground yelling,

"**Crash**!" Creating a crater.

Kasumi also changes into her infamous black armor and charges charges some energy into her Maelforce Spear (9)

"**Maelforce**!" A powerful wind attack hits the other phantom Mage sending him crashing into the wall behind them.

Jose look on in shock as those two were some of the strongest in his guild and yet these weak fairies took them out loke trash.

Trash.

Jose saw red and charges dark energies making the Wizard Saint's, even Ennel, eyes narrow.

"I AM NOT GONNA LOOSE TO A WEAKER MAGE OF A WEAKER GUILD! DIE **DEAD WAVE**!" Jose blasted a dark beam towards Naruto who looked bored.

Naruto raises an eyebrow and flicks the beam aside much to Jose's shock.

"You're arrogance disgusts me, begone from here _trash_ and let me show you a proper attack." Going through hand seals he combines his wind and fire chakra shouting,

"**Katon:Howaitofureimusu**" (Fire Release: White Flames)

Jose started at horror not being able to move in time and scream in agony as it the white hot flames hit him. He was still alive as Naruto didn't add too much chakra to kill him.

"*Whislte* brutal and efficient I like it." Dante comments.

"*sigh* only you brother." Vergil says.

"I have to say, the team wasn't really working togethere as I believe Naruto analyzed Jose's before commanding his teammates. That's a plus to me for him being S-Class but of course we have to observe how he and his team does for the rest of the stages." Warren says while the other except for Ennel agreed.

"And so this concludes the first stage of the exams! Please come back tomorrow for the next stage! Go to your Guild Masters for your living arrangements! Until then goodnight to all" Org announces before walking away.

Naruto and his team headed to Makarov who was waiting for them by the doors of the council chambers.

"Excellent job Naruto, Kasumi, Gildarts! The saints where very impress with you three especially you Naruto as several of the saints has taken a liking to you."

They all smiled at the small master before following him to the hotel he rented.

'Good, They can all help me in the future war Obito spoke of.'

"Yes, they can kit. I have seen the dream and if you can defeate that wanna be God and become a God of Ishval we can gather allies easier." Kurama says.

Naruto nods and holds Kasumi's hands who just smiled at him.

Tomorrow begins the teamwork stage of the exams and the three were confident they could pass as they have the greatest teamwork in the guild.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End! Thanks for reading guys! Yes Laxus will be under Naruto and Kasumi's care, so you can expect his attitude like after he got his ass handed to him by Natsu. So there won't be a fighting festival arc.<strong>_

_**(1) I forgot to put this part on chapter 1, Naruto had them removed by Kurama so no one will no who he is.**_

_**(2) The spot where Natsu and Lissanna will build their hut.**_

_**(3) Like mother like daughter.**_

_**(4) I know I said there wouldn't be any GoT characters but I was kinda interested at how Aegon conquered Westeros. So in this story he won't conquer Earthland, instead he is know for taming dragon, normal not the magical smart ones like Igneel.**_

_**(5)Marco and the rest listed (except for Ennel and Steven since Steven is a oc) below are my favorite characters! So I won't be replacing any of them except for Ennel cause his a cunt.**_

_**(6) Original versions and they are both sons of Sparda accidentally sent to the Fairy Tail world after their battle in the tower. And one of them in your choice is going to be the father of the Stauss siblings.**_

_**(7) Jellal's father. He will play a significant role later on.**_

_**(8) Ennel from one piece. I just don't like that guy something about him pisses me off. Maybe it's because he is more of a douchbag than a badass villain like Madara.**_

_**(9) Imagine the Maelforce form Erza Knightwalker uses in her 10 Commandments.**_

_**This will be the last update for a while since life has finally decided to fuck with me. My half-sister recently passed away and I have been charged of taking care of her children since I am the last living relative. So yeah please be patient. Until then!**_

_**Please Review, Fav, and follow!**_ ㈳2


	10. Background of the Saints

_**A/N- Yo! Welcome back to Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania! This isn't a chapter of the main story. This is more of a chapter to the backgrounds of the Wizard Saints, Whitebeard, Dante and Vergil, Ace and Marco, Enel, and Yoruichi and how they all got to Earthland. **_

_**and just to make things clear. The characters in the Wizard Saints will make an impact for existing in the Naruto/Fairy Tail World. So don't expect character form One Piece or Bleach, or demons in Devil May Cry's case, to appear as they will live out the rest of their lives on Earthland.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Devil May Cry, and Bleach.**_

_**P.S there is no particular order of how each got to the Earthland dimension as I will be writing this between my free times.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whitebeard, Ace, Marco<strong>:

Battle of Marineford, Whitebeard's final moments,

"**Zehahahahaha!" **a rather chubby man laughed, he wearing your typical pirate captain gear and jewelry that would make a Lannister envious. This man was once a 'weak' member of the great Whitebeard Pirates, his name is Marshall D. Teach also known as Blackbeard. He is a kin-slayer and betrayer in the eyes of the Whitebeard Pirates and menace to the rest of the world.

Edward Newgate or as the world knows him, 'Whitebeard', the 'World's Strongest Man' and the most powerful of the 4 Emperors of the Sea. He was currently standing up tall and proud as he always is despite the fact he has two large holes on his chest along with cuts and bullet holes/

"..." Whitebeard says nothing but glare at the monster he once considered his child that was laughing at him surrounded by his men who ambushed him just when he was about to finish Blackbeard.

"You're time is up Whitebeard! I am now the World's Strongest! Zehahahaha! Now that i have absorbed your power no one can possibly stand up to me! Zehahahahaha!" Blackbeard declared laughing insanely.

Whitebeard just closed his while Blackbeard smirked thinking Whitebeard was resigning to his fate only to be shocked when the man suddenly opened his eyes and gave the biggest grin he has given in years.

"**Gurarararararararara**!"

Whitebeard's laugh echoed throughout the battlefield as the fighting suddenly halted and all gave their undivided attention the powerful pirate.

"Gurarara...someday...bearing the weight of all those centuries upon his back...a man will come forth to challenge this you and the World Government all fear _that_ battle engulfing the whole world that will eventually come. As soon as someone finds that treasure the world will be turned upside down. And someone will find it .When somebody finally finds that treasure...the world will be turned upside down! The man Roger is waiting for, at the very least, is definitely not you Teach! Just like those who carry on Rogers will, I am sure there will be someone who eventually full fill Ace's will. **One Piece**. **Exist**!"

With one final smile he slowly lowers his head down as his world slowly goes back, he could hear the screams of 'Oyaji!' lessening as he slowly fades into darkness. He smiles with one last thought.

'Take care my children.'

Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate is dead.

Realm of Gods and Dimensions,

"Good...Kami and the rest of the council are busy discussing what to do with Madara and his dreams of conquest the other realms and dimenions. humph! Fool thinks he could take on gods. Hopefully that Naruto boy is able to stop enough small talk I have to do this fast!" a cloaked man said with a cranky old man's voice.

With a snap of a finger a soul suddenly appears on his hand.

"Can you understand me mortal?' The cloaked old man asked.

The soul nodded.

"Good now under any normal circumstances Kami and her council will judge you and send you to heaven for your heoic deeds you have done in your life...but there is war going on in the other side of the continent I'm sending you on between a man who claims to be god and that world's first child of prophecy."

The soul looked confused but nodded slowly.

"Ah screw this form of yours let me give you your true form." with a snap of a finger Whitebeard appeared in all his glory but younger.

"I...look younger." Whitebeard says with a deep voice he hadn't heard in years as his voice slowly turned into that of an old man as he grew older, he also noticed that he had his golden blonde hair flowing down his back again

"Yes you do. But enough talk were running low on time!"

Whitebeard became serious and gave his attention to the man...god before him.

"In the world I'm sending you in there is going to be a threat that will be far greater than the ones of your world and the war going on in the world I'm sending you in. That is all I can tell you for now. When I send you to that world you will have the knowledge of the world's history, customs, and language. You can still use haki and I will convert your devil fruit powers into magic...So yes you can once again swim on salt water. No questions!"

Whitebeard was about to say something but stayed quiet on. Under any normal circumstances if a man told him to shut up or cut him off while he was speaking he would beat the hell out of them. But this...being...in front of him is no man.

"Their almost done...We must hurry!" The cloaked man snapped his finger once again a portal formed.

"Go Edward Newgate and help the two Children of Prophecies in the future! But worry not! you are not alone two familiar faces will be waiting for you beyond that portal along with others I have chosen!"

Whitebeard nodded and prepared himself for another adventure. He was given a quest from a god himself and he wasn't about to turn back on it. His pride wouldn't let him. He was Whitebeard after all.

The cloaked man immediately closed the portal as Whitebeard jumped through.

The doors opened as a beautiful woman entered. She was wearing a white greek style clothing that women wore back in those days.

"Hades..." Kami said.

"Kami..." he cloaked man now identified as Hades, God of the Underworld.

"Why are you here?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Since you the other _divine_ beings were busy with that little meeting of yours, I could help but take the soul of a recently passed hero." Hades says with a coy smirk._  
><em>

"Who?" Kami all but demanded as she flared her powers.

"Whitebeard." Hades says with a smug smile, as he prepared for the greatest beat down of his life. But hey It's for the sake of the worlds...worth it right?

*Crunch* Kami kicks him between his legs.

...Maybe not.

Eastern Fiore, X757 (4th Shinobi World War final year, during the battle of Fire Country Plains)

"Ugh...Feels like I challenged Rogers to a drinking contest again." Whitebeard mumbles to himself.

He stands up and looks around. He was surrounded by large amounts of forest and not single civilization anywhere according to his haki.

"Magic huh?" He tells himself as he now had complete memery and history of Fiore and Earhtland.

"Well better..."

"OYAJI!"

He turns around and much to his shock and joy sees Ace and Marco.

"Ace? Marco? I take it that man sent you two as well?"

"Yeah the man's name is Hades, god of the underworld and I have already been here before you old man." Ace tells him.

Whitebeard looks at Marco,

"I died when Borsalino stabbed me from behind when you were about to say you're last words." Marco replies.

"So we know our mission here...I suggest we wait until the other people this god spoke of arrive."

Ace and Marco nodded and began to converse with the mighty pirate until a large portal opened up dropping two people to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Dante and Vergil: (BTW Nero never met Dante as he disappears before the events of DMC 4, sorry fans no Nero)<strong>

Temen-ni-gru Tower summit,

2 figure were seen clashing swords. Both had silver hair and blue eyes. On clad in blue had his hair back and was wielding a katana. The other clad in red had his hair down and was wielding a great sword. The clashes and clashed until both were already low on energy and stamina.

"Vergil! Stop this! Your're going to unleash the very thing our father fought hard to seal away!" The red clad man said.

"You wouldn't understand Dante! Why do you fight to protect these humans when we can rule over them?"" the blue lad man now named Vergil asked.

"Because we would be no better that the demons we slay or even Mundus. In fact We would far worst." Dante says trying to change his brother's mind.

But before Vergil could retort a large portal appeared of nowhere and was sucking in every part of the tower.

"D-Dante! We have to go! NOW!" Vergil yells as he realizes that the portal was one that would lead them to hell itself.

"No need to tell me twice!" Dante yells back as the Sparda siblings begins running down the tower.

As the ran both siblings were shot by a powerful energy making them fall to the ground.

They both got up with only minor damages, they both look to see Arkham in his jester form.

Both siblings prepare for round two with the insane man but got distracted as the wall behind them was absorbed by the portal.

Quickly noticing the moment of weakness he shot them with another blast sending both towards the portal.

"FUCK!" Dante screamed as he was absorbed by the portal.

"DAMN YOU ARKHAM!" Vergil screams in fury as the portal takes him as well.

With both gone the portal closes.

"Hehehehe...Now with those two gone I ca..." But he never finished as he was shot with a fifty cal sniper bullet from behind his head.

He fell to the floor dead.

A woman wearing school girls uniform with a belt full of weapons around her waist also holding a sniper rifle, appeared and fell to her knees before crying.

Realm of Hades,

"Ugh..." Dante says holding his head.

"Finally joining me in the land of the living brother?" a familiar voice says.

He turns around to see Vergil looking at him with an amused smirk.

"Fuck off." Dante tells him while flipping him off.

Shaking his head in amusement he looks around.

They were in a field full of grass and a sun that was even brighter than the Human's.

Didn't know that Mundus liked pretty things? Maybe he also skips patches full of flower." Dante says with a smirk as he imagines the mighty demon skipping patches of flower.

"Perhaps he does." Vergil says with an equally amused smirk.

Dante laughs before finally remembering why they were there in the first place.

He punches Vergil in the face.

"What the bloody fuck Dante!" Vergil says holding his broken nose.

"That's for getting us into this situation!" Dante yells in comical fury.

"Hmph!" Vergil turns around refusing to admit his faults.

"Now now boys no need to fight." a voice tells them. Both quickly reacted going for their weapons bit realize they don't have them and also realizes that they can't use their powers.

"You both can't use your weapons because you're dead." The cloaked man says.

"W-what?" Dnate says in shock.

"..." Vergil says nothing as he is also shocked and guilty he got his brother killed.

There was silence for several minutes until Vergil found his voice,

"Who are you?" He asked hin a polite way knowing this being in from of them was far powerful than their father or Mundus, he could feel his powers rolling in waves. He also knew Dante could feel it but was saying something since he wasn't one for small talks.

"I am know as many names son of Sparda. But my name is Hades god of the underworld and also god of death." Hades removes his cloak and reveals a man in his mid twenties with coal black hair that reaches his back and skin paler than Orochimaru.

"L-Lord of the underworld?! Isn't it Mundus?" Vergil says with wide eyes.

Hades started laughing before answering,

"That little brat Mundus is nothing more than a lord of a small county being held by an even stronger demon, Duke Lucifer, and of course the king of the underworld yours truly." Hades says.

Dante has been silent the whole time which is unusual of him something that his brother noticed.

"Dante? What's wrong? You have been unusually quiet."

"Hades..." Dante began.

Hades raised an eyebrow.

"How did we die?" Vergil also looked at Hades as he was also curious.

"Mundus tried to pull you to his little county to 'punish' you like he did to your father. But he underestimated the space/time portal he opened and ended up reaping you apart. I saved your souls before it can be completely obliterated. As for Mundus, well let's just say he won't be bothering anyone anytime soon. hehehe." The laugh bought shivers down the spine of the brothers.

'He's a sadist!' They both thought.

"So can we...?" Dante asked, Vergil was kinda nervous since he knew what his brother wanted.

"You can...but hear my offer fist."

Dante and Vergil shared a look before turning back to Hades and nodding.

"There is world that is currently at war. Two continents are on this world, one is at war and reaching it's final heights as the child of prophecy is close to ending a bloody war and the other which is where I'm sending you is at peace but will be in trouble. The child born in summer and raised by fire is not yet born. And the child born in live but grew up surrounded by hatred shall travel to these lands and help and guide the child of prophecy born of the continet which I'm sending you. If you accept of course."

Dante and Vergil looked at each other before nodding with a silent agreement.

"We will go." Vergil says.

"Our family can wait a while longer." Dante added.

Hades smiled and helpd both palms of his hands up revealing Vergil's katana Yamato and Dante's sword Rebellion.

"I will drop you off in a clearing with the others I have chosen to join this quest" Hades told them.

The sons of Sparda nodded.

With a flick of his finger a portal appeared.

With one last look at the god they both jumped into the new world.

Hades smiled,

"5 down 2 to go." he muttered to himself.

Easter Fiore, X757

"Whew you also got new memories Vergil?" Dante asked him as he got off the ground.

"Yes I did brother, now let us of look for these new comrades of ours." Vergil says.

"That won't e necessary brats." a voice said.

The both turn and saw the biggest man they have ever seen along with two other people. (Ya all should know what Whitebeard, Ace, and Marco looks like.)

"whoa..." Dante says while Vergil narrows his eyes/

"Hades?" he asked the big man.

"Gurarara your right the three of us died and Hades gave us new life to help these children of prophecy...Names Edward Newgate but you may call me Whitebeard.

"Vergil Sparda."

"Dante Sparda pleasure to meet you big man." Dante says.

"Names Ace D. Portgas." Ace introduces himself as he remembers people of this realm introduces themselves first name first.

"A pleasure." Vergil says shaking his hand while Dante does the same.

"Marco...just Marco no surname." Marco waves at them lazily. Dante and Vergil nods at him.

While the 5 were getting to know each other another portal opens up and drops 2 more people.

They nodded and went over to the two to introduce themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi Shihoin and Enel: (This is completely an made up thing for Yoruichi as she has yet make an appearance during the will only play a small scene here.)<strong>

*Yoruichi PoV*

Final Battle of Quincy-Shinigami War,

I lay down in the ground dying slowly as there was a large gash on my stomach courtesy of Yhwach.

'Hehehehe...' I bitterly laughed at myself.

I Yoruichi Shihoin, Ex Captain of 2nd Division and teacher to Soifon and Ichigo Kurosaki, laid dying on the ground as she was loosing blood fast.

She accepted her faith as she just stared up into the sky which was surprisingly clear even in the midst of war. Her life flashes before her as she remebrs her childhood when she was abused for being female to graduating the Shinigami Academy top of her class and finally training her greatest student sine Soifon, Ichigo.

She smiles when she hears a shout of 'Gatsuga Tenshou' as she feels her student was about to end this fight and war one and for all.

Slowly the Speed Goddess closes her eyes barely hearing the shouts of others heading her way.

Yoruihi Shihoin died with a soft smile on her face.

Realm of Shinigami King,

Yoruichi woke up holding her head,

"Uhg...Feels like I went drinking with Kukaku..."

"Captain Shihoin..." a deep voice says.

She turns around and immediately fall to her knees as she is in the presence of the Shinigami King.

"Shinigami-sama!" she says.

"Captain Shihoin...As recognition of your services as a shinigami I will allow you to be part of my personal guar..."

"Now hold on there Shinigami." A voice said.

Yoruichi looks behind her and sees a very pale man with charcoal black hair wearing simple black kimono.

"Hades! Τολμάς να έρθει εδώ?!" (You dare come here?!) Shinigami roars in greek as he didn't want the woman to understand what they were saying.

Hades merely looked amused,

"Είναι τόσο λάθος να επισκεφθείτε έναν συνάδελφο θεός του θανάτου?" (Is it so wrong to visit a fellow death god Shinigami?)

Yoruichi looked between the two gods in fear and confusion as she didn't know what they were saying.

Shinigami flares his power making Yoruichi falls to her knees while Hades looked unfazed.

"Δεν είστε επάνω για κοινωνικές επισκέψεις Άδη! Μίλα!" (You're not on for social visits Hades! Speak!)

Hades lost his amusement and narrows his eyes before flaring his own powers making the already downed Yoruichi sink the further.

"Παρακολουθήστε γλώσσα αγόρι σας! Μην ξεχνάτε ότι είμαι ισχυρότερη από ό, τι και ίσο με το Δία Όταν οι Ολύμπιοι αποκλειστεί! " (Watch your tongue _boy_! Don't forget that I am stronger than you and an equal to Zeus when the Olympians ruled!)

"As to why I'm here I have a quest for Captain Shihoin here." Hades says in common tongue.

"Quest?" Both the Shinigami and Yoruchi asked.

"Yes but it is only for your ears, so Shinigami..."

Shinigami nodded in fear and allowed Yoruichi to Hade's realm.

Hades nodded and snapped his finger opening a portal and gestured Yoruichi in.

When Yoruchi entered he gave the Shinigami a deadly look,

"Don't forget who allowed you to be a death god boy! If it wasn't for my respect to Kami you would be dead by now. So watch your tongue!" Hades warns before going through the portal.

Underworld, (Normal PoV)

Hades just finished explaining the situation and prophecy to the ex-shinigami and gave her a choice to join her mother in Elysium Fields or joining the quest along with the others he has chosen.

"...This boys that you speak off will face hardships someday...One i already fighting in war finishing his own Prophecy while the other is yet to be born yet...I will go! Just as I guided my own realm's 'Child of Prophecy' I will also guide these two as one will be mentally scared and the other young and needs guidance." Yoruichi says with conviction.

"Good and thank you." Hades says.

"It's my duty Hades-sama and I am honored that you have chosen me."

Hade chuckled,

"You are a soldier after all so I can expect you value duty in some way despite you're rebellious tendencies."

With a snap of his finger a portal opens,

"Go Captain! When you enter Earthland you will receive new memories! And your spiritual powers wil be converted to magic! So go forth!" Hades commanded.

With a nod Yoruichi jumps into the portal.

When the portal closes Hades sighs,

"Just one more to go...but who? Ah yes the man who claimed to be god." Hades summons the person he was referring to with snap of his finger.

Enel, the man who ruled over Skypiea and thought he was god because of the goro-goro no mi he ate. But of course Monkey D. Luffy proved him wrong by defeating him and lunching the wanna be god to the moon. Enel thought he could be god of the moon but died due lack of oxygen. Hades dragged him down to the Furies for personal punishment.

"You called Lord Hades?" Enel says on his knees.

"Yes...I have a special task for you..."

Eastern Fiore, X757,

"Ugh...where am I? Oh right Earhland...or more precise Fiore." Yuroichi says to herself.

"I take it Hades sent you two?" A voice says.

She turns and sees a big man along with 4 others.

"Yeah...wait two?" She asked when she realized his earlier question.

The big man pointed the other man a few inches away from her.

"Hmm...Hades must have sent him along with me when I jumped through the portal." She says before shaking her head and faces the group.

"Yoruichi Shoin, pleasure to meet you all."

"Gurarara! Names Edward Newgate but everyone calls me Whitebeard."

"Names Ace D. Portgas beautiful." Ace introduces himself with his 'charming' smile to which Yoruichi ignores with a role of her eyes.

"Marco no surname pleasure." Marco shakes her hands.

"Dante Sparda nice to meet you ma'am." Dante says with his own 'charming' smile but he flirts with less aggressiveness making it less obvious. But unfortunately for him she sees through it.

"Ignore my idiot of a brother..." Vergil started,

"Hey!" Dante yells at him,

"...My name is Vergil Sparda a pleasure to meet you my lady." Vergil raises her hands and gives it a chaste kiss.

Yoruichi smiles and converse with all until the other man she was with gets up.

"No need to introduce yourselves as I heard you...My name is Enel.' He introduces himself with his usual mocking smile.

As the group of 7 converse and learned of Enel's special mission given by Hades (1) and after a while Whitebeard called them.

"To be able to help the brats in the future we will need to be well known and or have powers in the Magic Council."

Everyone nodded and begain talking,

"I suggest we do lots of jobs and use our powers to the fullest and we might be given spots in the Wizard Saints.' Vergil says.

"Vergil is right if we can get into the Wizard Saints we can help the two child of prophecies by being able to give info of this threat Hades-sama spoke of." Yoruichi says.

With that everyone agreed and started a new legends.

The independent guild 'Spirits of Worlds' was formed and soon caught the attention of the Magic Council who immediately gave them spots in the Wizard saint for the fear of their powers.

#10-Marco the Phoenix

#9-Fire Fist Ace

#8-Vergil the Dark Slayer

#7-Dante the Demon Hunterts.

#3-Enel the Susanoo

#2-Yoruichi the Speed Goddess

#1-Whitebeard the Walking Disaster

* * *

><p><em><strong>End! I hope this satisfies a lot of people as I wrote the best I could of how they got to Earthland. Hades is going to play a important role in the future as the gods don't really do any anything of mortal affairs as it was written in Shinto Laws. But Hades is not bound by the laws just respects it.<strong>_

_**So until then see ya!**_


End file.
